Pieces In Time
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: Life. Love. Death. Hate. Humour. Seriousness. Happiness. Angst. Everything in betweeen. Between the Pieces In Time. A collection of Life With Derek drabbles by Let's Call Her The Tarryn. Previously known as IwasNeverReallyMe.
1. Wide Eyed

Okay, so this is the beginning of my Life With Derek drabble collection. Some will involve ships. Some Dasey, some Demily, some unexpected. Pretty much anything that I can think of. Some won't involve couples. Some will be humorous, some won't. I decided to start off with a short drabble that involves no ships. **None of them are connected. They each stand alone.** I really don't expect many reviews for this because they are all pretty pointless, but I really wanted to do this. But any reviews would be extremely appreciated!

Title: Wide-Eyed

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

While on her way to her room, Casey stopped and backtracked to Derek's open bedroom door. She looked inside to see Derek sitting cross-legged on his bedroom floor. He was looking around, wide-eyed, and looking slightly confused.

"Uh, Derek?" Casey cautiously approached Derek.

His head snapped up to look at her, nearly whimpering.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Derek continued to look around the room. "Derek. What happened?"

Casey stared down at Derek, who looked pretty pitiful on the floor.

"Derek!" Casey leaned down and smacked his shoulder. "What. Happened?"

Derek looked at her wide-eyed. Slowly he brought into view a sock he had been clinging to, and then looked around the room again, before his gaze went back to Casey.

"It doesn't smell like the rain forest anymore."

x—x

No particular pairing. Just silly.

If you didn't know, that's a reference from the episode "Slacker Mom"

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	2. Bittersweet

Title: Bittersweet

300 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Our tongues dueled as I tasted every bit of his mouth that I could.

He was sweet and bitter at the same time.

_Sweet;_

One arm was wrapped around my waist, keeping me in firm grip;holding me tight against his body. One hand reached up and gently cupped my face, as we continued to kiss. He brushed hair from my eyes, and looked at me, staring so intently that I could almost feel him look right through me. Then he flipped me so that I was on my back, and he was hanging above me. His smell overwhelmed me as he leaned down, once again connecting our lips. He was in control. He had complete power over me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, succumbing to him; It's not like I wanted to fight. No, I wanted to be right where I was: with him.

_Bitter;_

As soon as our lips part, and I move next to him, and his arm wraps around my shoulder; as soon as my head rests on his chest and I listen to his heart beat steadily; as soon as he's too comfortable for his own comfort, he pushes me away, and runs his finger through his hair. This is usually followed by him either telling me to get out, or getting up, grabbing his leather jacket from where it was draped over his chair, and leaving me in his room without a word.

Tonight it was, Get out.

I got up, glancing at him. My looks used to be filled with hurt, then disgust, then anger. But now? Now they're filled with pity. Because he doesn't want to push me away. It's as simple as that. I know it. Just like I know that he's scared to death of falling in love with me.

So I glanced at him. And then I left.

x—x

Derek/Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	3. Blur

Title: Blur

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

_x—x_

_Does she see shadows? Does she see light? Does she anything?_

No answer came. I received no reply. And I wanted to scream.

_Is she happy? Is she safe?Can she see me, still?_

I needed to know. I couldn't _not _know.

_Is she hurt? Can she feel? Does she know?_

The smell of flowers was overpowering. The blur of colors in front of me made me feel sick.

I heard a cough behind me, telling me to move along, which is really inconsiderate. How was I supposed to move at all?

I placed the single white rose on the casket. Alone, it stood out bright against the pinks, reds and yellows.

"Goodbye, Casey." I whispered.

_Does she know I'm in love with her? Is it really goodbye?_

x—x

Implied Derek/Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	4. Radiation

Title: Radiation

200 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

I watch Casey dance.

She just doesn't know it.

She doesn't know that every time she spins, I'm there. In my mind I'm the one who made her twirl. She doesn't know that I see, every time her back arches. I imagine that it's my touch, not the musics, that caused her body to bend.

Every time her hips sway, my palms are pressed into them. Every time she breaths, I catch her breath.

Her body continues to dance, even when the music stops. Even when she sheds the tights. Even when she's still. She's always dancing. When she walks into a room, her movement is graceful. When she passes him, glancing at him; that look he never notices, that look I would kill to get from her, that look that makes my blood burn, her movements flow with the sadness she feels.

It overwhelms her, so it overwhelms me.

How does he not see? Can't he see the glow she gives off? It radiates from her. Why would someone not choose her. She wants him. I know. He doesn't want her. He doesn't understand what he could have. He denies something that I would give anything to have, even for a moment; her.

She's the girl who fell in love with her step-brother.

She just fell for the wrong one.

x—x

Implied Casey/Edwin, Casey/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	5. Moonlight

I'm a bit surprised at how much feedback I've gotten back, just from a few drabbles! Thanks so much! I have many already finished, and will steadily submit them -probably daily, because I love you all so much- and I will keep writing more! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! It means a lot (:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Moonlight

450 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

The moonlight shone down on us, giving us enough of its glimmer to see as we trudged through the trees, trying to avoid the sprawling roots that sometimes rose up in entangled magnificence to trip us. We had been walking for a mere five minutes, but in the silence of the night, it seemed like longer.

"Are you sure you remember?" I asked him.

He glanced at me curiously. "I'd never forget."

I accepted his answer and we continued to walk. Until he stopped.

"Here," he said, "I'm positive of it."

I nodded as he knelt down, pulling a small garden shovel out of his jacket and carefully began to sift up the earth. It didn't take long for him to pull out a small box from the earth. He stood up, dusting it off.

When Edwin and I had been twelve, we convinced ourselves that if we saw a shooting star, we had to make a wish with our most prized possession, bury it, and not dig it up again until the first shooting star we saw when we were both sixteen. And then the wish would come true.

I don't know how we came up with this. But we did. And now, sixteen years old, Edwin had burst into my room at midnight to alert me of the shooting star. We both rushed to my window. And there it was. So now, here we were. Digging up our memories.

We both sat down on one of those sprawling tree roots, and stared at the box in Edwin's hands for several moments. And then he opened it.

Edwin's most prized possession was a knotted leather cord that Derek had given him when he was seven. By the time he was twelve he still hadn't taken it off. Something from his brother was just important to him.

Mine is a rhinestone studded butterfly hair clip that my dad gave me. It was missing a few rhinestones, but I'm not sure how that had happened; I had never worn it. It had been much too girlie for me, tomboy, when I was ten, and he gave it to me. But anything from my dad was precious. And that's why it was in the box.

Edwin handed me the clip as he thumbed the leather cord.

"What'd you wish for?" I asked, quietly.

When I glanced at him, there was enough moonlight shining on his features to see the blush creeping over them.

"I wished that whatever you wished for would come true."

My heart skipped a beat.

"What'd you wish for, Liz?" he asked me.

I laughed lightly and smiled at him.

"I wished for you."

x—x

Lizzie/Edwin

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	6. Telling

Title: Telling

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

_Writing Assignment: Write a poem -length of your choice- about someone or something that brings out emotions in you._

I want to shake him; I really do.

The way he acts; He's such a fool.

They way he talks; Lord, he _thinks_ he can rock.

Annoyance makes me break; That smile remains on his face.

I start going crazy; But he comes up behind me, saying baby.

I close my eyes; Then he swears he'll never lie.

I shake my head; He's never upset, he laughs instead.

Just when I think I'll say that it's over;

It's hard to explain; He says that he loves me.

Sometimes it's hard to tell; I love Sheldon as well

x—x

Sheldon/Emily

Gotta point out the cheesiness of this one! (:

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	7. Observations

Title: Observations

200 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

When he looks into the light, his eyes are green. It's strange, because when you look him straight in the eye, his eyes are so brown, you wouldn't think it possible. But when he looks in the light, they're green.

When he smiles, one corner of his mouth is raised higher than the other. And sometimes when he smirks, a small dimple is formed.

He talks to Paul. I'm not exactly sure what about, but I have a pretty good idea.

He clicks his teeth when he's thinking. No one takes notice to this because, well, it doesn't happen that often.

His hair is golden in the sun, and he keeps money in his shoe.

He'll chew bubblegum, but he detests bubblegum flavored ice cream and jelly beans.

He laughs to himself about things he was thinking; things we don't know. And he turns away sometimes when she passes, because he can't help but smile.

He repeatedly pops his knuckles when he's nervous. She doesn't know that. That's why she doesn't notice how much he pops his knuckles when she's around. Nor does she notice that he looks at her when he thinks she's not looking. But he never stops to wonder if anyone else is looking.

If he did then he'd notice that I always am.

_Just Entries on Derek Venturi- by Emily Davis._

x—x

Implied Emily/Derek, Casey/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	8. Changes

Title: Change

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"What did you do to yourself?" Emily gasped at when she saw me.

"I got my hair done." I shrugged.

Emily looked at me, slack jawed.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" She says. "Your hair is green!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's an exaggeration."

"You're telling me your hair _isn't_ green?"

"Not all of it. It's just a few streaks."

"Why? Why would you do this?"

"Uh, because I could?"

Emily dropped her head into her palm. Then she looked up with me with her eyes wide.

"Derek's favorite color is green." She said.

"That has nothing to do with it." I said simply.

Emily stared at me for a moment. "Sure, Casey. Sure."

She didn't believe me. But it's okay.

I wouldn't believe me, either.

x—x

Implied Derek/Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	9. What Matters Most

Title: What Matters Most

150 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"You take everything." She said. "You take everything I want."

This simply wasn't true. I had only taken one thing. But I guess one thing was enough to cause her to exaggerate. Not that I blame her. If I were in her position, I wouldn't be that happy, either.

I told her this. It didn't help the matter.

"How dare you," she said, "You don't know how it feels. You took what mattered most."

This isn't going anywhere. This is amounting to nothing. I could be with what matters most right now. I turn away from her, but she calls to me.

"I love her, Derek. I love Casey."

It was almost a pleading tone. Was it supposed to make me think, "Oh, well, then, if that's the case, here you go. You can have her. It's not like she doesn't mean absolutely _everything _to me." The mere thought made me scoff.

I shook my head.

"So do I, Emily. So do I."

And this time, she didn't stop me when I walked away.

x—x

Casey/Derek, implied one way Casey/Emily.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	10. Revelations

Title: Revelations

450 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

_There are many things to be afraid of._

When you're little there are the shadows that you see creep across your bedroom wall when you're trying to go to sleep after you watched a particularly scary movie that you weren't supposed to see. Or the yellow eyes you _swore_ were glaring at you from the dark crack between your wall and the inside of your closet. Or the ominous growl you hear from under your bed that you believe is a monster just waiting to eat you, no matter how many times you parents say that there's nothing there, and that your bed probably just creaked.

As you grow older you begin to dismiss your fears of monsters in the closet and under your bed, just as you dismiss the notion that the Easter Bunny and Santa are real. You're too old to believe in such nonsense. Because you begin to open your eyes to the world around you, and you realize that there is no time to be afraid of ugly, razor-toothed monsters or killer sharks, when there are murderers, and kidnappers, sex predators, and terrorists to worry about. You open your eyes and realize that you can't worry about the fictional world, when the real world is already full of horrors, around every corner, filling deep into every crevice.

As a teenager, you will mostly never admit to be frightened of any such things. Because, of course, we teenagers are supposed to believe that we are invincible, and that nothing can touch us. And invincibility does not come with fear. Thinking that nothing can touch you means, you ignore every danger that had not effected you. Someone got kidnapped? Well, it's not me, or someone I know. That woman got killed? That would never happen here. You only focus on what's happening in your immediate vicinity, although you would still never admit fear.

_I am fearful._

Nobody knows it. I usually fear nothing. Not the world, not people, not myself. Nothing. And that's what everyone saw. I was one who didn't take notice to anything that wasn't happening to him, or somewhere close to him. This hit me close. Next to everything I _could _and _should _be fearful of, this really pales in comparison. But it caught me to the core. It shook me at my foundation.

There's the time you realize that the world is cruel. When you realize that there will always be bad. When you realize everything changes.

But what about when you realize that the person you thought you hated, the person you pushed away is, ironically enough, the person who becomes your whole entire world.

And it's your fault that they hate you now.

_I am afraid._

x—x

Implied Derek/Casey. Derek's PoV, so you know.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	11. Hold On

Title: Hold On

200 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

There's a picture that I keep in the bottom of my drawer. I will never let anyone know that I have it.

It's embarrassing. Because I had my chance. I can't count how many chances I had. So many. But I never took them. Any of them. Ever. So it's like a slap in the face every time I think about it. Every time I think about how as soon as things changed and I saw her differently, it was the exact moment she moved on. She let go.

I read something once. It said something like, "It's hard to let go of a crush, because you're so afraid that the moment you let go, will be the moment he catches on."

I wish she had seen that. Then maybe she would have held on. And then maybe it wouldn't be like this.

There's a picture that I keep in the bottom of my drawer. I will never let anyone know that I have it. It's the one of Casey, Max, Ralph, Sam, Emily, Sheldon, and me. It's the one that's carefully folded so that you can't see Sheldon.

Because when you can't see Sheldon, it looks like Emily is looking at _me_.

x—x

Derek/Emily

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	12. Helping

Title: "Helping"

250 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

I think it's kind of funny that Derek never did what I'm doing; messing with Casey's head.

Sure, they fight all the time, and it thoroughly pisses her off. But psychologically, it does nothing to her but make her mad. I'm doing much more than that. When I'm through with her she won't be angry, because she'll be so messed up emotionally, she won't know what to do.

I'm surprised that I've been able to keep it from Derek. But I have. And Casey's utterly smitten with me. She's so foolish and naive.

I think I know why Derek never did what I'm doing. Because Derek and I are different. I don't care about Casey. She's actually pretty annoying, and most of the time I want to shake her. But Derek and I are different. And he would have fallen for Casey. Well, fallen more so than he already has.

It's quite delicious to mess with Casey. But she's the cake. The frosting on top is knowing that it's getting to Derek, too. I'm ruining a girl, and taking down the school's top gun, all in one swipe. And Casey's too clueless, and Derek, well Derek's heart is too busy breaking, for them to realize what's going on, let alone stop me.

But hey, think of it this way, in the end, the only people they'll have is each other. So, really, I'm helping them.

You can go on and think that. If it makes you feel any better.

x—x

Max/Casey, implied Derek/Casey

Is it obvious that I don't like Max? Because I thought I was subtle with this one. -joke-

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	13. Swearing

Title: Swearing

200 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

I don't like him. I actually despise him. He's a jerk to her. He really is.

But she swears it's okay. She says that it's okay, because when things are great with them, they're so great that his attitude doesn't matter. But then he'll start some stupid fight; and I'm serious, it'll be over the most idiotic things. And then she'll call me, crying over how he hurt her feelings, and what a jerk he is.

I'll calm her down for the moment. And that'll be that. Because the next day, they're "fine" again. Until she's dialing my number because he was stupid again. But does she catch a clue?

Never.

I should tell her what happened. I really should. But I'm scared. I'm scared she won't believe me. She's so wrapped up in him, I'm sure she'd believe anything he told her. And I don't want her to think I'm lying.

She swears it's okay. She says that it's okay because he loves her. He's so into her. She'd never say obsessed, even though, with everything that has happened, sometimes he acts like he is.

She swears it's okay. Casey loves him; but he makes her cry.

She swears it's okay. Max loves her; but he tried to kiss me.

x—x

Casey/Max, Emily/Max

This is a bit of an embellished real life experience, in short.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	14. Sharing

Title: Sharing

450 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

_The mirror was never big enough for the two of us. Literally._

"Derek, move!"

"It's not my fault that your horse face doesn't fit in the mirror, Casey!" Derek smirks at me, playfully.

I look at him, placing a hand on my hip. "What does that say about your face?"

"Shut up, and get out of the bathroom!"

"No!"

"And shut the door on your way out."

"Are you deaf? I said, no!" I try to push him out of the way so that there's enough room for me to see in the mirror, so that I could brush my hair.

"Casey, move!" Derek cried.

"At least share!" I glare at him, swatting him away when he tries to shove himself in front of the reflection.

The battle goes on for several minutes.

I've had enough.

I throw my hands down on the sink and sigh.

"Derek, this isn't going to work." I say solemnly.

At my change in tone of voice, Derek suddenly stops trying to shove himself in front of the mirror, looks behind him through the open bathroom door, before turning to me urgently, and whispering.

"Casey I thought-"

He stops abruptly when I shake my head, still looking at my hands that are gripping the sink.

"You aren't saying-"

"Yes, Derek," I say, looking at him seriously. He holds my gaze, unwavering, but his eyes flicker with something.

"But, Casey, you can't-" 

"No, Derek. My mind is made up." I say.

I sigh dramatically, letting my shoulders rise and then drop.

"You need to get another mirror for your room. You've been an absolute tool ever since your old one broke." I shake my head deeply, and try to move past him, but he grabs a hold of my wrist to stop me, just like I knew he would.

He turns me around, smiling at me.

"You're cruel, you know that, right?" He says, grinning.

I mock thinking about it for a moment, then nod and shrug. "It's part of my charm."

"That wasn't funny." He says, although he's still smiling down at me.

I shrug once more.

Derek looks into the hallway again, before quickly tugging on my wrist, so that I move into him, and he places his lips over mine gently for our true 'good morning'.

"If I got a new mirror, we wouldn't have these lovely morning occurrences." Derek smirks at me once he pulls away.

I sigh -once more, dramatically-, leaning up to kiss him again.

And then I shove him so that I can get to the mirror, but he grabs me and picks me up by my waist, placing me aside. I go back and swat at him.

And our battle resumes.

_But it's a healthy relationship. I promise._

x—x

Casey/Derek

D

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	15. Gluttony

Title: Gluttony

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

_x—x_

_Mmm._

"Casey, what are you doing?"

I look up to see Derek staring at me.

"Eating chocolate chip cookies dough." I said.

"From a tub?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why?"

"It's yummy."

"You're going to get fat."

"Off of cookie dough?"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah."

"Then I don't mind." I shrugged.

"I really need to talk to Nora about sending you to a mental institution." Derek said.

I pondered on this for a moment.

"Will there be chocolate chip cookie dough there?" I asked.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked away from me, as if it hurt him to be in my presence.

And now I can get back to my cookie dough.

_Mmm._

x—x

No particular paring. Unless you want to pretend it was Derek/Casey. lol

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	16. Subtext

Title: Subtext

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"I think Harry and Hermione should be together." I said.

Lizzie turned off the television where we had just finished watching the third Harry Potter movie.

Lizzie shook her head at me. "Why? It's a lost cause. Everyone knows Hermione ends up with Ron."

I shrug. "I'm known to hold on to my lost causes."

"Well, you better stick to fanfiction and fanvids. Because Harry and Hermione isn't going to happen on paper or on screen." She said.

"You never know. Rowling might give in." I say. "There's always a chance."

Lizzie shook her head again. "Edwin, they're just friends."

This statement almost made me laugh out. I looked at her. I always look at her.

"That's why they should be together."

x—x

Implied Lizzie/Edwin

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	17. Metaphorically Ironic

Title: Metaphorically Ironic

250 drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

When you were little did anyone ever take a toy from you that you really wanted, and left you with the one that you both thought was less cool? But you had to suck it up, because you weren't the tantrum type, and gracefully take the unwanted toy. Of course, inside you moped, and thought about how much cooler the other toy was. Until you adjusted and you both realized that the one you got was actually much better, and that the other person was the one who really got the short end of the stick?

Yeah, that's kind of what this is like, if you really think about it.

The toys I guess, were me, and her.

This is a little complicated, so really think about this.

Derek and I were together. But he thought I wasn't the cooler "toy". She was. So he left me to myself, and went to "play" with her, thinking everything was better. Thinking everything was great.

He was wrong.

I was left to myself. I moped. I wondered why she was better. And I adjusted. Until I realized, that being by myself, I was much happier. Or maybe it was just being without Derek that made me much happier. And then, he wasn't happy anymore. He realized that Emily wasn't as wonderful as she seemed. Really, how wonderful can a girl who could back stab her best friend be, anyway? But he had her. Not me.

The much cooler "toy".

x—x

Derek/Casey, Derek/Emily

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	18. Weak

Title: Weak

150 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

I promised myself that I wouldn't do it. Never again. That I would be strong. But I was not. I am not.

It doesn't matter to others, though. They wouldn't know the difference. They never knew, anyway.

He doesn't know how much he crawls under my skin; to the point where I have to scratch at it, scrape at it, almost as an attempt to remove him.

He doesn't know how much his words sting; far more than the wounds do after the cool metal is removed. I feel so ashamed.

I am weak. And no one cares. I am weak. And no one notices. I care too much for him. He cares not at all for me.

So I don't care for me either. Instead, I just pick up the closest sharp object, put it against my arm, the place where my sleeve covers, so no one will see. Not that they'd care if they did. But I put it against my arm.

And I show myself just how much I don't care.

x—x

Who do you want it to be?

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	19. Burned

Title: Burned

250 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

His lips were full; as always. His hands calloused, and yet his touch was like silk. I wanted to wrap myself up in him. I wanted to drink in the scent that followed him everywhere. I wanted to be a part of him all the time.

We traveled upstairs, passing several of the unsuspecting faces of my family. He entered my room first, and then I followed, turning to close the door until I heard a soft _click._

I had barely turned around when he had pressed into me, pinning me against the door, his hot breath causing my body to react. Shivers flooded through me, and were then replaced by the heat his body gave while pressing deeper against me.

He tilted his head against my neck, teasingly, whispering unspoken words of wanting and desire against my skin. Then he brushed his lips across my neck; his chapped lips causing my skin to burn in the most pleasurable way.

His lips scorched my skin as his kisses traveled from my neck, to my jaw, and slowly to my lips, where I caught his kiss, sucking lightly on his bottom lip before his tongue delved into my mouth. He tasted sweeter than anything you could ever imagine. I took my opportunity to explore his mouth as well; a pleasure I'm always ready to take.

He pulled away and once again strategically placed a kiss right below my jaw that caused me to arch my neck back and moan.

"Sam." I groaned.

He huskily replied, whispering my name, "Derek."

_Best friends make the best lovers._

x—x

Sam/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	20. Tomorrow

Title: Tomorrow

500 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

She was packing.

I knew because I kept walking down the hallway, just so that I could quickly look into her room, through the open door. And she was packing. There were bags and suitcases on most surfaces, while clothing was strewn about, as well as books, and anything else that was hers. She traveled around her room, picking things up while she hummed to the song on the radio.

Packing.

It's what I should have been doing. But I wasn't.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it; she was leaving. I'd known she would leave. I was leaving as well. But every day that I knew this, my mind would always say, "It's okay, Derek. There's always tomorrow. She'll still be there tomorrow."

And so I counted on those next day promises, never thinking that they'd really run out. That there would always be a tomorrow. But there's not. Now, there's only a tonight. Tonight. Because she's leaving tomorrow.

And now, after two years of depending on tomorrow's, I'm walking around hoping that somehow, tomorrow will be postponed. But it won't. It'll come and go just like all the rest. And then she'd be gone.

I wasn't leaving for three days. Casey had to leave because of the orientation. She needed to get settled into her dorm. But I may end up leaving early; leaving anywhere. Staying in this house for even a second after she left it, would be a cruel reality that I don't want to face.

_I didn't have tomorrow. I had tonight._

I walked into her room, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, Derek." She said lightly.

She barely seemed to notice me. She continued to pack without even looking up at me. She never looked at me. Not the way I looked at her.

I stood there and watched her, just as I had been watching her while I paced past her room. But she was much clearer here, standing in front of me, folding things into a suitcase. Much clearer than the passing glimpse out of the corner of my eye she had been moments before. But she was still so far away from me, it was hard to hold focus.

Finally, she looked up at me. She was beautiful. There wasn't a thing wrong with her. I couldn't seem to find a flaw; I had tried. Many times over. She was the only perfection. And perfection isn't something I could obtain. I couldn't have her.

"What?" She asked.

What? A simple question.

_What?-I'll miss you._

_What?-I don't want you to leave._

_What?-I know you better than I know myself._

_What?-My days mean something because of you._

_What?- You're the only thing that's ever mattered._

_What?- You're beautiful._

_What?-I love you._

"What?" She asked again.

I looked to the ground, and then looked back at her.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head lightly.

And then I turned around and left her room, closing the door behind me.

Closing the door on tonight, as I had closed all the doors for my chance of tomorrow.

x—x

Derek/Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	21. Belittling

Title: Belittling

150 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

It had to be Sheldon. Of all people in the entire universe. It _had _to be Sheldon.

Anyone else, and it might be a little easier. Anyone. But no. It's Sheldon. I came to terms with my feelings for Emily a while ago. It was hard; insanely. But I did, and now I fully accept them. So it's not the fact that I have a crush on someone of the same sex. No. Like I said. It's because it had to be Sheldon.

Things would be so much easier if it were Derek, or Max, or Sam. That's reasonable. Anyone with a mind would understand being jealous of the person you like being with any of them. But it is completely and utterly embarrassing and self-deprecating that I should have to be jealous of Sheldon Schlepper.

This is a cruel, cruel world we live in.

x—x

Implied Casey/Emily, Emily/Sheldon

Haha, yeah. I don't know. (:

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	22. Even

Title: Even

450 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Derek slipped into Casey's empty room, like he did daily, before she got home. Snooping around Casey's room had become one of Derek's very favorite past times. Except that it had almost become a mission. Because there was one thing he had yet to find, but knew Casey had: Her diary. So, everyday, while picking through Casey's room, finding her diary was at the front of his mind.

He opened the drawer to her bedside table, where he had looked numerous times, and searched through it. _Nothing_. He searched under the pillows and stuffed animals, and then inthe pillowcases. He lifted the mattress and looked under it, and then flattened himself onto his stomach to look under the bed. _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. _

He stepped back and let himself fall onto the bed, feeling slightly defeated. He glanced at the clock on Casey's bedside table, and figured she would be home soon, so he should give up for the day. He pulled himself off of the bed, and headed for the door, absentmindedly tapping the wall on his way out. When he opened the door, he heard something fall, and turned to see that a picture on the wall had fallen, because of his hit.

He walked over to pick it up, noticing that the the frame was actually pretty thick. Hesitantly, he opened the back latch, where the picture would go. When he did, he found a small notebook, the perfect size to fit in, hidden.

"Jackpot." Derek said, smirking to himself, picking the notebook out of the frame, and sitting down on the bed with his back against the open door.

He opened the journal and began to flip through it, passing pages and pages of Casey's impeccable handwriting. He stopped near the middle of the book and began to read. Seconds into reading, his mouth opened and his eyes widened, which was followed by a grin spreading across his face.

"What are you doing?"

Derek turned to see Casey standing in the doorway. Her angered look turned to shock when she saw the journal in his hands.

"Oh my, God, you didn't read that did you?"

Derek smirked.

Casey let out a scream of frustration. Derek got up, putting the journal on the bed, and walked past her.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

Derek didn't answer, and instead, walked out of the room, returning a minute later, with a handful of papers. He walked up to Casey, and held them out to her.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Songs. They're all about you. Read them. We'll be completely even." Derek said, putting the papers in her hand.

Casey looked down, quickly scanning the papers. There were small hearts drawn at the bottom of each of them. She looked up, but Derek was already walking out of the room, smiling.

x—x

Casey/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	23. Addicted

Title: Addicted

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

She's like a drug. Her eyes are heroin. Holding her is like a line, and her lips caressing mine is like shooting her straight through my skin and into my veins.

She's dangerously addictive.

First impressions are not her thing. If you took her in from the first moment you saw her, you would know nothing. Good thing I've never been one for first impressions. But if I were, I wouldn't be so heavily intoxicated by her alone. Every moment is worth it. Worth more than sight can see.

She's not as clumsy, or as grubby, or high maintenance and preppy as she comes off as. She's graceful and delicate, intelligent and relaxed. Gorgeous seeps from her every pour.

She remembers things others would not, as does she notice things. A mere glance from her causes my temperature to rise.

And I love every minute of it.

x—x

Max/Casey: Because I had to be varied and give Max a little love. Lol

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	24. Simplicity

Title: Simplicity

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Emily says that my mind is too complicated. This may very well be true, but I quite like it that way.

"What do you get from 'Roses are red, violets are blue'? She asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked back.

How do you interpret it? Reword it in the way you see it." She told me.

So I did. I grabbed a piece of paper, and at the top wrote the first half of the small poem. Once I was done, I handed it to Emily. She looked at it for a moment, looked up at me, back at the paper, and once more at me.

"Gentle rouge foliage fades into waves of indigo, plucked at the delight of seeing you." She read from the paper.

I nodded.

Emily sighed, placing the paper down. She lightly patted me on the shoulder.

And then she promptly walked away.

x—x

True conversation.

No particular pairing.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	25. Plastic

Title: Plastic

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

I wanted a Ken.

Not the plastic doll, but everything he represented: The perfect boy.

Gorgeous and without flaw, with that 'touched by the sun' golden look. The guy that could make you melt and bring you flowers. Who looked so bad he couldn't be anything but completely wonderful That's why I instantly became wrapped up in everything that was Derek Venturi from the moment that I moved in next door to him.

He was the perfect Ken.

Unfortunately, my little analogy worked too well for my own taste. Because Ken had Barbie. And Barbie looks very much like gorgeous, blond Kendra, and very much nothing like dark, plain me.

Too bad Mattel hasn't come up with interracial couples, yet.

x—x

Hmm.

Emil/Derek, Kendra/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	26. Lies

Title: Lies

300 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"What exactly is Emily telling you about me?" Derek asked angrily.

"She's not telling me anything that would effect my opinion of you negatively!" Casey cried, so upset that she couldn't tell if she wanted to scream, or to cry.

Derek let out a noise of disbelieving.

"It's true!" Casey said eagerly, "Why?"

Derek shook his head solemnly, before he laughed bitterly, "Because I think she's been telling me things about you. Things you said. That you may not have said."

Casey blinked several times while her mind completely processed his words.

"What?"

Derek looked down at his feet, looking somewhat ashamed, "You heard me."

Casey bit her lip, taking a deep breath, "What did she say?"

"I don't know if-"

"Don't you dare say you don't know if you should tell me," Casey growled, anger rising up inside her once more, "So tell me now, Venturi."

"She said you were using me to become popular," Derek looked angry again, but it was clearly obvious that it was at no one but himself, "That... whatever, it is that's going on between us wasn't real. That you called me an idiot, naïve behind my back."

His bitter laugh resurfaced, "I should have known. _'Don't tell Casey. Whatever you do, don't tell Casey. Don't tell Casey.'_." He scoffed.

Casey stared at him, hardly daring to believe her ears.

Thinking for a moment, Casey sifted through all her possible responses;

_Why would she do that? Isn't she supposed to be my best friend? I can't believe this! I feel so... betrayed!_

But, instead she chose, "And you believe _her_?"

Derek opened his mouth, as if about to say something, but closed it once more, silently returning his ashamed gaze to the floor.

"Thanks, Derek." Casey said, shaking her head sadly, before walking away.

x—x

_Mmm. _One slice of **Casey** bread, once slice of **Derek** bread, with fulfilling **Emily** filling.

_Yum._

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	27. Why

Title: Why

200 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"I can't believe you! Why would you do this?" Casey screamed so forcefully that the pictures on Derek's walls seemed to shake.

"Why are you leaving like this?"

Breath caught in her throat as she stared at Derek, waiting for a response. Instead, Derek remained silent, looking ashamed and tragic.

"Tell me!" Casey screamed, "Tell me why!"

The bedroom door burst open and Nora and George stepped into the room, looking worried. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were huddled behind them, staying in the hall, looking frightened.

"Casey," Nora said softly, looking close to tears.

"Tell him!" Casey yelled toward her mother. "Tell him he can't leave like this! He can't!"

"You can't keep doing this, Casey. He's gone." George said. Behind him, Marti burst into tears.

"He's not gone, and you need to tell him he can't leave!" Casey yelled frantically.

"He's dead, Casey!" Nora cried.

Casey looked, disbelieving, at her family. When she turned back to Derek, he looked up and smiled at her, gently, before his image disappeared, like smoke scattered by wind. A single tear ran down Casey's cheek as she slowly fell to the floor.

"Why?"

x—x

Derek/Casey.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	28. First

Title: First

250 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"You guys kissed?" Sam asked, his mouth opening in shock.

"Yup." Derek said.

He stood tall, trying to look smug, but there was a true smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Dude, this is awesome! You've like her since..."

"Always." Derek finished. He couldn't help but let the smile take over.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked.

"Well, we were arguing, and I walked away, but she followed me into my room, where we continued to scream at each other," Derek explained, "And in the middle of yelling, she just sort of leaned in and kissed me."

"Wow." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know," Derek nodded, "I was a little surprised, but I got right into the kiss. It was amazing."

"Good job, man. Good job." Sam high fived a know grinning Derek.

—

"I kissed Derek." Casey said.

Emily looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"What?" She asked.

Casey shrugged, "I kissed him."

Emily immediately sat up.

"Oh my, God. Finally. What happened?"

"We were fighting, and you know, there's that whole attraction thing,"

"And that you've liked him forever." Emily said.

"Plus, I kind of wanted to shut him up." Casey said.

Both girls burst out laughing.

"What did he do?" Emily asked.

"I definitely surprised him," Casey said, "He sort of jumped back, and gave a really girly shriek. But then he realized I had kissed him, not kicked him, and he was all over it."

"Sweet." Emily nodded approvingly.

"Sweet." Casey agreed.

x—x

Casey/Derek

Just wanted to point that the emphasis is on the difference in description from both Casey and Derek, in case anyone missed that.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	29. Rythm

Title: Rhythm

200 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Outside, Casey sat in the shade, absentmindedly twirling a daisy between her fingers.

Where had the daisy come from? She didn't really know. She had woken up that morning, and it was lying next to her on her pillow, as if it were waiting for her to wake up. Her mom knew she loved daisy's, so she figured it had been her, which was was nice and all, but it wasn't who she wished it was from.

She rubbed one of the smooth petals between her fingers, contemplating whether she should turn such a nice, and somewhat anonymous gift into a simple cliché. She slowly pulled the petal from the flower, and it fell, delicately on her lap.

"He loves me," She whispered to herself, pulling another petal from the flower, "He loves me not."

She continued, feeling like a silly, teenager in a movie, plucking the petals from a flower, repeating the words rhythmically.

_He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not._

When there were only two petals left, she stared at them longingly.

"He loves me," She plucked one petal, "He loves me not."

She looked down at the fragile, empty flower, and then at the small pile of white petals, and she sighed. The flower had told the truth.

"He loves me not." She murmured sadly.

She sat up and turned around to go into the house, but she found that someone was standing there.

"You counted wrong," Derek said, "It was supposed to say He loves you."

_She loves you, too._

x—x

Derek/Casey

Thanks to TemporaryInsanity76 for the stupendous idea, and help.  
All I've got right now are Dasey drabbles, and I'm sure none of you mind, but I do. I need to think of other couples other scenarios...

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	30. Ponder

Title: Ponder

50 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"How come Casey and Derek fight all the time?" Dimi asked, hearing the muffled sounds of the two teenagers yelling through Marti's bedroom door, where he was sitting on the floor.

Marti thought quietly for a moment.

"I think they love each other." Marti said.

Dimi looked a little confused, "We fight over our toys. Does that mean we love each other?"

Marti pouted as she pondered the thought.

"No," She said finally, "I think we love our toys."

x—x

Kind of a smidge Marti/Dimi, Casey/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	31. Learn

Title: Learn

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked, looking into the living room from where she was on the stairs.

"I believe I live here." Derek said.

"Yes, I know that. Unfortunately. I meant Ralph and Sam." Casey said, sneering at Derek.

"What? My friends can't come over?" Derek asked.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She turned around and climbed back up the stairs.

"Dude, she's so hot." Ralph said once Casey was gone.

"What?" Derek gasped.

"She's hot," Ralph said, "I know I'm not that smart, but I'm smart enough to know that." 

After a moment, he said, "She sure could teach me a thing or two- OW. Dude, what was that for?"

"You're not smart enough to know that." Derek glared before stalking off to the kitchen.

x—x

Um, Ralph/Casey? Derek/Casey? I'm not really sure.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	32. Everything

You are all simply amazing! When I started this, I never imagined I'd get so much feedback for a bunch of pointless drabbles! 200 reviews! I love you all!

x--x

Title: Everything

30 word drabble

.I own nothing.

x—x

_You're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything._

Really, don't the words speak for themselves?

She's all I want. She's all I need. She's everything.

x—x

Derek/ Casey

The shortest of the shortest. The only point needing to be made.

-Song; Everything by Lifehouse-

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	33. Knowing

Title: Knowing

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

The dragonfly clip she wears in her hair; I gave it to her. Secretly. I slipped it in her side of her locker one morning, before anyone was there. I had slipped out of the house murmuring about early hockey practice -a lie- so that I could get there early enough.

She's worn the clip in her hair at least once a week ever since she got it.

She wouldn't know for sure that it was me that gave it to her; I surely wasn't going to tell her. But a big part of me thinks she knows it was me.

She wears it in her hair at least once a week; she hates dragonflies.

x—x

Implied Casey/Derek

For some reason, I absolutely love this one. Dunno why, really.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	34. But

Title: But

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

He holds her hand, but he'll laugh at her with his friends.

He nods along with her, but leaves her to fight for what she thinks is right by herself.

He'll kiss her, but she always kisses him first.

He waited for her so he could ask her out, but he walks down the halls with just a small glance at her.

He sees her, but he doesn't really see.

He talks to her, but he doesn't ever defend her.

He'll sit with her, but he can't comfort her.

He loves her. But not as much as I always will.

x—x

Max/Casey, Derek/Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	35. Ridiculous

Title: Ridiculous

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Derek stopped flipping through the channels, landing on an old rerun of Friends.

"Ah, so good old, classicness." Derek said to Sam who was sitting beside him.

Sam nodded, and looked at the screen, showing a scene where Joey and Chandler were talking. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, and cleared his throat.

"Um, do you think Joey and Chandler ever had anything going on?" Sam asked, as casually as he could.

Derek burst out laughing. "Dude, that's ridiculous. That's like someone asking if me and you ever had anything going on."

Sam shifted again. He glanced at Derek and the quickly looked away.

"Yeah. Ridiculous."

x—x

Implied Sam/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	36. Check

Title: Check

150 word drabble

.I own nothing.

x—x

Casey walked into her bedroom, dropping her backpack on the floor next to her bed. She was about to climb up and let herself sink into her comforter, but she saw a folded up note in the middle of her bed with her name scribbled on it. Curious, she picked it up and unfolded it, and read it. And she reread it.

And then she burst out laughing.

**Casey. I like you. Do you like me? Check box.**

**(Yes) (No)**

**-Derek**

Shaking her head, she grabbed a piece of paper and began to write, chuckling to herself. Then she walked out of her room, and headed to Derek's. She knocked on his bedroom door. Seconds later it was open.

"Yes?" Derek asked, his arms folded across his chest.

Casey held out a folded up piece of paper that she had scribbled Derek's name on. Seeing the paper, he smiled and took it from her.

**Yes, you idiot.**

**-Casey**

Derek's grin widened.

"See? I'm not as stupid as you say. Second grade technique; always works."

x—x

Casey/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	37. Nobody Knows

Title: Nobody Knows

200 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Most of the time, I just don't understand it.

How do people not notice?

Maybe it's that I see her all the time, everyday. They just see what walks past them. They don't know the person she is. I see everything. Everything others don't see. And it still doesn't seem like enough for me. She's like air; I can never stop breathing her. I would never want to stop.

She's amazing. The kind of girl you write songs about. I know I have. But the kind of songs that become famous; legend, and makes everyone else think, who is this girl? She's that girl.

If I ever made movie's that main girl, the one every guys want, every girl wants to be, it would be her. Evey part of her I could possibly portray. There's nothing better. Nothing.

She's what I never thought existed; perfection.

But that's love, isn't it? Not being able to see a single thing wrong with them.

And the funny thing is, she's almost like the people who don't know her. She doesn't know how much I'm moved by her.

Most of the time, I just don't understand it.

How does she not notice?

x—x

Derek/Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	38. Caring

Title: Caring

250 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"But Casey, I don't want to go to bed!" Marti cried.

"But you have to." Casey said, following the young girl into her room.

Marti pouted. "But I don't want to!"

"Marti, you're getting too old to complain about your bed time." Casey said.

"I don't care!" Marti cried as Casey picked her up and placed her on her bed.

"Oh, Marti, please don't argue with me." Casey pleaded.

"Why? You always argue with Derek." Marti countered.

Casey sighed and sat down next to Marti.

"Casey, why do you hate Derek?"

"What?" Casey asked.

"Why do you hate Derek? And he hates you? I don't like it." Marti said.

"Why?" Casey asked curiously.

"Because I love you both, and I don't like to see you fighting." Marti answered meekly.

Casey blushed.

"Marti, I love you too."

"Then stop hating Derek. I'll ask him to stop hating you, too." Marti said.

"Marti, I don't hate Derek. I know it seems like it sometimes, but I really don't. I actually like him, and would really like to get along with him more." Casey explained.

"I'm glad Casey." Marti said.

"Okay, will you go to bed now? Please?"

"Yeah, okay." Marti agreed.

"Thank you." Casey said, getting up.

"Night, Casey."

"Night, Marti." Casey said, before leaving the room.

A minute later, Marti's door opened.

"So?" Derek asked, quietly.

"Well, she doesn't hate you, and she wants to get along with you. You should ask her to hang out." Marti said.

"Smarti, you are a genius." Derek whispered.

"Duh, Smerek. Now go away. I gotta go to bed."

x—x

Cutesy Marti/Casey, Somewhat implied Casey/Derek

For my awesome friend Jo!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	39. After

Title: After

200 word drabble.

Slight Rumour Mill spoilers.

.I own nothing.

x—x

_What do you get when you let your heart win over your head?_

After years of living next door to him, drooling over him, listening to him tell me that he didn't like me in that way. After years of watching him walk down the halls at school, and watching him pass me by. After years of me doing nothing wrong to him, yet he ignored me, while Casey, whom he claimed to hate, he put an extremely large amount of time and energy into.

After years of this, I was still jaded enough to fall for it. The night he kissed me at the Valentine's Day Dance to make Sheldon jealous, a shock went through me that I hadn't felt for a while. It was a feeling I had forgotten. And after that second, all I wanted to feel was him.

He felt what I was feeling. Not personally. It was Derek, he could have cared less. But he knew what I was feeling. And that sparked something in his head. Something he knew he could use.

Me.

And he did.

_What do you get when you let your heart win over your head?_

You get me. And me is a really miserable thing to get.

x—x

Derek/Emily

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	40. Until

Title: Until

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Lizzie and Edwin stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up, listening to the screaming.

"You're insufferable!" Casey yelled.

"You're a wench!" Derek fired back, heatedly.

Casey screamed in frustration.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

The sound of a door slamming echoed downstairs.

Edwin sighed, looking at Lizzie, "You think it'll ever end?"

"Not until they kill each other." Lizzie said, matter-of-factly before turning around and heading to the living room. Edwin quickly followed.

-Two hours later-

Casey clung to Derek's side, pulling the sheets around them more.

"You're incredible." Casey sighed.

"You. You are amazing." Derek nodded, looking down at her.

Casey snuggled closer to Derek, resting her head on his chest.

"God, I love you."

"I love you."

x—x

Derek/Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	41. Everywhere

You guys are simply amazing. Over the last, what has it been? Like 10 drabbles, you guys have submitted about 80 reviews! You all make my day! Keep reviewing!!

x--x

Title: Everywhere

200 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

He left two months ago, and he's still everywhere to me.

Okay, so I left, too. Me to my cozy arts school with exemplary creative arts academics, and him to his hockey scholarship. But it doesn't matter where we've gone, or how far away we are from each other. It doesn't matter at all. At least not for me. Because he's here.

He's in the park I jog in every day. He's in the cafe down the street from my small apartment. He's in that garden behind an old apartment building that I suspect only I know about now. He's with me when I walk down the street to get an ice cream on a hot day. And when I'm at a club, he's there dancing right alongside me.

When I smile, when I laugh, when I cry, when I dream. He's always there.

He's in the very air I breath.

After two years in a house with him, counting the days until I was rid of him, I've realized how naive I was to think he'd ever go away. Because he won't. Every fight, every scream, every shove, every glare, every smirk, every day in that house, he was taking a piece of me and I was taking a piece of him.

So I wonder, am I everywhere to him?

x—x

Casey/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	42. Missing

Title: Missing

200 word drabble

.I own nothing.

x—x

Casey heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." She said.

And in came Derek. Casey rolled her eyes, not having expected it to be him.

"When did you become civilized enough to knock?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I came in here for sentimental reasons." Derek put up both hands in a surrender manner.

Casey's eyebrows raised. "Sentimental reasons...does that mean you're going to warn me of some backwards prank you've set up for me?"

"No. I could. But no." Derek said.

Casey rolled her eyes again.

"Did you really want me to go to Spain?" Derek asked.

"What?"

"I mean, I know I'm annoying and all, but would you have really been so happy if I'd gone?" He looked at her seriously.

There was silence for a moment.

"The tears weren't just there to freak you out." Casey said softly.

"You would have missed me?" Derek asked.

"Would you have missed me?" Casey asked back.

"I asked you first." Derek said.

"Why won't you answer?" Casey retorted.

Derek stared at her for a moment.

"Fair enough." He said, turning to leave.

"Hey, Case." Derek said, turning around.

"Yeah."

"I would have missed you second most to Marti." Derek said.

Casey smiled softly. "I would have missed you most after Marti."

Derek smiled. "Good."

And he left.

x—x

Derek/Casey

Adios, Derek reference.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	43. Proof

Title: Proof

350 word drabble

.I own nothing.

x—x

Casey stomped furiously, her face red. _He's such an imbecile! _She fumed to herself.

"Der-ek!" She screamed aloud.

"Yes?" Derek said with a smirk as Casey made it to the bottom of the stairs where he was standing.

"Why would you put honey in my shampoo?" She yelled, taking an angry step toward him.

"Whoa, easy, honey." Derek said smiling through his sarcastic words.

Casey screamed in frustration. "Why are you such a jerk?"

Derek looked at her seriously. "Because it's fun, of course."

Casey put a hand to her head, and then let it drop. "Why can't you be nice, for one second? Why do you hate me so much?"

Derek faltered, some unknown emotion flickering across his features. He took a step toward her.

"Case, I- I don't-."

"Bull, Venturi! You're always a jerk to me." Casey yelled.

Derek's face hardened. "You don't know. You don't understand." he said fiercely.

Casey scoffed. "This is ridiculous. Just tell me the truth. Let's put two years of tension to rest and just tell me why the hell you're so mean to me!"

"Dammit, Case. Because I-"

"Because you what, Derek? God, just tell me!" Casey screamed.

"God, Casey! Because I love you! I love you, alright?" Derek screamed back.

Casey stood motionless for a moment before she burst out in bitter laughter.

"Jesus, Derek. You will never stop lying, will you? What's the point of this one?" She glared at him.

"I'm not lying! It's true." Derek said, his voice louder than he meant to with his exasperation.

"Pff." Casey scoffed. "Prove it." She said, her words daring.

Derek looked at her for a moment. And the moment after that, he had already stepped forward and brought his lips to hers, and entangled his hand in her still damp hair.

When Derek pulled away, he looked down at Casey warily. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, a small grin played across her still tingling lips.

"Well, Venturi, I've been proved." She smiled, before she slipped an arm around his neck, and kissed him again.

x—x

Derek/Casey

Thank you 1hotactress for the idea.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	44. Playing Dirty

Title: Playing Dirty

300 word drabble

.I own nothing.

x—x

"You're disgusting." Casey murmured, passing me.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was an idiot (Which means she looked at me the way she always does). "You're eating pizza for breakfast." She said.

"So?" I shrugged.

"Cold." 

"And?"

"It's got pineapple and anchovies on it." Casey pressed.

"I dare to be different." I smirked.

"It's nearly two weeks old!" Casey cried, looking disgusted.

"It's aged. The flavors will be more potent." I said, gesturing with my hands.

Casey shook her head. "Can't you be normal and eat cereal?"

"But this has so many of the necessities from the food pyramid." I smiled.

"Derek." She said.

"I've got grains, and fruit, and vegetables-"

"Derek!" Casey said again.

"And milk, and cheese, and fish-"

"Derek!" Casey reached out and shook my shoulders. "If you eat that, I'm not kissing you at all today. And maybe not tomorrow, either."

I gasped.

"That's dirty playing, Case." I said, wagging a finger at her.

"It's called using my brain." She retorted.

"You're cruel" I whined.

She looked at me without pity.

"Well, what am I supposed to eat?" I asked.

Casey smiled at me and then walked over to the cabinets, pulled out a box of cereal and then handed it to me. I looked down sadly at the box in my hands and then looked at her. She leaned in and kissed my forhead lightly.

"Good morning." She said before walking out of the kitchen, making sure to throw the pizza in the trash as she went.

x—x

Derek/Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	45. Apples

Title: Apples

280 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Um, Case, you do know that this is going to be a Halloween party, not a hooker convention." Derek said as he watched Casey walk down the stairs.

"Oh, well then why are you going?" Casey asked.

Derek watched her pass him and he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. His snide comment had only been made to hide the fact that Derek was completely blown away by how Casey looked. He hair flowed across her shoulders with sparkling butterfly clips pinned to some of the curls. Body glimmer was smeared along her neck and some down her bare arms. Her costume almost looked like Tinker Bell's dress, short and jagged at the bottom, but it was pink and purple instead of green. All in all Derek was_ this _close to having his jaw drop. And maybe drool a little.

Derek quickly followed Casey as she went into the kitchen and began to pour herself some juice.

"Nora is letting you go out like that?" Derek asked, trying to keep his voice from squeaking. How had he not noticed this? After a year of living with her, how could he not notice how stunning she was?

"It's Halloween. She has to." Casey smirked.

Derek struggled to think of something to say.

"Besides, I think the party is going to end up being boring anyway, so I might as well bring a little spice to it. I mean, I heard there's going to be bobbing for apples. That's pretty kiddish." Casey said and she began to walk out of the kitchen. She could feel Derek's eyes on her.

"Will you be the apple?" She heard Derek ask, and she couldn't help but smile.

x—x

Derek/Casey

I needed to get a drabble out, and I **need** to do some Halloween LwD projects!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	46. Listen

Title: Listen

500 word drabble

.I own nothing.

x—x

I looked up from the book I was reading when I heard a knocking on my apartment door. I glanced at the clock on my small entertainment center. It was seven o'clock. Not a time that I would be expecting any visitors unless I had made plans, and to the best of my knowledge -and my knowledge is usually best- I hadn't. There was more rapping, so I sighed, placing my book down beside me on the couch, and lifted myself up. I walked to the door, looking in the mirror over a small table I had near the entrance to make sure I was somewhat presentable, and then I opened the door.

And then I wished I hadn't.

I wasn't surprised to see him. I knew that he would come eventually. But after six months I had finally been able to say that I didn't want to see him. I wasn't waiting for him to come back anymore. Now, I was waiting for him to leave.

"Casey." He said softly in that voice that used to make me weak.

"Derek." I said curtly.

"Case, you look beautiful." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked. I wasn't going to play his games. I wasn't going to fall into his trap.

I watched that smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. Six months ago I loved it, but now my emotion toward it is just how it was when I was fifteen. It fills me with disdain.

"I want you." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "What, you think that's what I want to hear?" I asked. "You can't just come back here and say things like that. You've been gone too long."

"Babe, I made a mistake. I should have listened to you. You're always right. You were right about this, and you were right that I never listen to you when I should." He looked at me. "I missed you."

"Really? Because I don't miss you being here at all anymore." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Come on, you can't be serious. You knew this would happen anyway. Why are you being this way?"

I scoffed. "You're the one who chose that stupid band over me, Derek. What, did you think I didn't mean it when I said you would regret it? That if you left that was it?"

"It's you, Case. You always give me second chances." He said confidently.

I looked at him for a moment and then I smiled. "I'm going to save my breath, Derek. I mean, did you really think I'd wait forever? Just so you could find another thing to abandon me for? I've wasted enough time. You said that you never listen to me when you know you should, so listen now."

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Don't be surprised that I have better things to do. I don't cry for you anymore."

He remained silent, and I surveyed him for any sign of emotion. I saw nothing. So I didn't say anything more.

I just closed the door.

x—x

Casey/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	47. Springer

Title: Springer

430 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

As Casey walked down the stairs to go to the kitchen for a midnight snack, she stopped when she heard a faint noise coming from the living room. When she walked closer she saw the flickering light of the tv. Curious as to who else is up, she walked into the living room. Derek was curled up on the couch staring intently at the screen.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Derek, it's a school night. You shouldn't be up."

Derek turned to look at her and sneered. "You're up."

"I'm just getting a snack before I go back to bed. You're watching," Casey looked at the screen and her features contorted in disgust, "Jerry Springer."

"Der-ek! You shouldn't be watching this! The show is vulgar and moronic and- hey, what's going on?" Casey trailed off, staring at the screen.

Derek smirked. "The blond who looks like she's got herpes is telling her mom, that lady who looks strung out, that she's been selling herself to get money to buy herself a rabbit, and got started through that fat balding guy who is really her mom's boyfriend."

Casey's jaw dropped. "That is...horrible." She said as she walked to the couch, her eyes hypnotically staring at the screen. She sat down and pulled a stray blanket around her.

"Okay, what about those people?" Casey asked.

"That man is in love with his dog, but the guys brother swears he had an affair with the dog and that they belong together." Derek explained.

"So...they're fighting over the dog?" Casey asked.

"Yep." 

"Oh."

"Okay, and them?" 

"I don't know yet, Case. Watch it." Derek said.

They both stared at the screen.

"Okay, our next guest is Lisa." Jerry said, introducing a young girl with black hair. "Lisa is madly in love with a boy named Tom. But the thing is, Lisa's sister Claire claims to be in love with Tom, too! And he's been sleeping with both of them." There was sounds of booing from the audience.

"You think that's bad?" Jerry asked. "Well, Tom just happens to be their step-brother." The audience began to make a lot of noise and Jerry smirked. "Can you believe this is actually legal? Let's bring out Claire!"

Both Casey and Derek were frozen staring at the tv. Slowly, they both turned to look at each other. They turned back to the tv when they brought Tom out, who grabbed Lisa and kissed her, causing Claire to break out in an outrage.

"It's legal." Derek whispered.

And that's all it took for Casey to be on top of him.

x—x

Derek/Casey

This is what happens when you watch Jerry Springer at 3 am.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	48. Comment

Title: Comment

600 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Don't you ever do anything productive with your time?"

Derek turned from the computer screen to see Casey leaning against the doorway to his bedroom with her arms crossed. He rolled her eyes.

"Loitering, is in fact, a crime." Derek sneered.

"Learn that first hand, did you?" Casey smirked, uncrossing her arms and leisurely strolling across his room, side-stepping the clutter on the floor until she was standing next to him.

Derek looked up at her from his computer chair. "Please tell me, what part of any of the words I just said made you believe I wanted you to come any farther into my room?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Oh, the part where you said that I was the best stepsister you could have ever imagined and you're going to miss me dearly when I go off to college next fall and you're left here rot in this room until my mom and George move you down to the basement instead."

"Ha ha." Derek deadpanned before turning back to the computer screen.

"So, what are you wasting your time on today, Venturi?" Casey asked.

"Well, I was about to Google myself before you rudely interrupted." Derek answered.

"_Google yourself?_" Casey raised an eyebrow. "Need I explain how bad that could sound?"

"Shut up, Spacey." Derek murmured.

Casey didn't respond and stood idly. Derek sighed.

"Can you leave now?"

"Hey, type in my name while you're at it." Casey said.

"You really don't listen well, do you?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"Just do it." Casey said. "I want to see if anything comes up."

Derek shook his head, but typed in 'Casey McDonald' into the search engine.

Both Derek and Casey looked at the screen. There was a Casey McDonald who had an art gallery web page, a Casey Evans who worked with an Steve McDonald, and other hits. Derek continued to scroll down, and was about to go back up to type his name when Casey stopped him.

"Hey, wait." Casey said. "Go back down. Yeah, right...there." Casey pointed at the screen.

In the summary of the page the name Casey McDonald was in bold, but what had caught Casey's eye was that 'Derek Venturi...' were the last words.

"It's a link to a live journal account." Derek said.

"Click on it." Casey said and he did.

"Hey, it's called Dr. Em. I didn't know Emily had another live journal account." Casey said. "Click right there."

Derek clicked a couple links, eying the page, finding that the journal was dedicated to Emily's research on the exes, couples, and could-be couples at their school.

"I gotta say, you're best friend is a dweeb." Derek said. "I mean, look at the titles of these entries. Her research on me and Kendra is labeled 'Dendra' and you and Sam was 'Sasey'." Derek scoffed.

Casey pointed at a link that said 'Dasey'. "Click that."

Derek did and they read the first few lines. Casey's eyes bugged out and Derek's jaw dropped.

"She put us as couple research!" Derek cried.

"Why, why, why would she do that?" Casey asked.

"How am I supposed to know why you're demented best friend did this?" Derek asked.

Casey took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"Because it's stupid." Casey said. "Why should we care when we know we despise each other."

Derek looked at Casey intently.

"Right?" Casey asked.

Derek looked away and then looked back. "Of course." He nodded. "We hate each other."

When Casey left Derek's room, he continued to read Emily's entries on him and Casey. By the time he was done, he left an anonymous comment that said, "_They sound like they're meant to be."_

x—x

Casey/Derek

Yeah, kind of awkward. Sorry.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	49. Weird

Title: Weird

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

A red nosed, puffy eyed, tissue box carrying Casey McDonald trudged into Derek's room.

"Heeey, Germy. How's it going?" Derek asked from where he was sitting at his computer.

Casey sniffled and sat down on Derek's bed.

"Emily's sick." Casey said.

Derek nodded slowly. "And?"

"And she was over here for five minutes yesterday checking to see if I was okay, and she's sick, yet I -no matter how opposed I was against it at first- made out with you for a half hour and you're absolutely fine." Casey explained.

Derek chuckled.

"It's not funny, it's weird!" Casey said.

"Well, weird is our definition isn't it?" Derek smirked.

x—x

Derek/Casey

Iffy, I know. Also pulled from a real life situation.

I'm working on some non Dasey drabbles for those of you who mentioned it. [

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	50. Obligated

Title: Obligated

230 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Emily, what's the matter?" Sheldon asked, walking out of the Davis's kitchen and into the living room where Emily was sitting on the couch, shoulders shaking. "I was in the kitchen for two minutes. How did you find something to make you cry?"

Emily hiccuped, pointing at the television and mumbled something incoherent.

"Sweetie, that's America's Next Top Model." Sheldon said after glancing at the television.

This only managed to elicit a sharp sob from Emily. Sheldon quickly maneuvered his way to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Em, what happened? Favorite model booted, or something?"

Emily shook her head, trying to regulate her breathing.

"They're (hiccup) all (hiccup) so (hiccup) damn beautiful!" Emily gasped before sobbing some more.

Sheldon looked at his girlfriend questioningly, glanced at the tv, and looked back at Emily.

"Um, hun...is there something you need to tell me?"

Emily reached out and swatted him on the shoulder.

"Not _that_ you dweeb." Emily said. "Why can't I be that gorgeous?"

Sheldon's expression softened as he realized what Emily was crying for.

"Em, you are!" Sheldon insisted.

"You're obligated to say that." Emily sniffled.

Sheldon grabbed one of her hands and used the other to lift her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"No, I'm not." He said softly. "It's just the damned truth."

x—x

Sheldon/Emily

A little something. Meh.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	51. Hit

Title: Hit

430 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Where is he, where is he, where is he?" Casey stumbled into the emergency room, papers flying out of her bag as she struggled to keep her balance while she skidded to a stop.

"Whoa, Casey, a doctor is seeing him right now." George said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Casey asked, trying to catch her breath.

"He got run over by a bike!" Edwin said, bending forward and laughing while he clutched his sides.

"Run over? Bike?" Casey cried. "Why are you laughing?" Casey snapped as Edwin had begun to laugh harder at Casey's hysterics.

"Actually it was several bikes." Nora sighed. Lizzie had to make Edwin sit down, he was laughing so hard.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"Smerek got hit by my friends." Marti piped up, swinging her dangling legs from where she was sitting.

"Wait, wha—no!" Casey gasped.

"Oh, yes." Edwin nodded, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Derek got run over by a bunch of seven year olds?" Casey cried causing some of the people in the waiting room to turn their heads and give curious looks.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Edwin asked, earning himself a swat on the shoulder from George.

"Oh. My God." Casey said slowly. "This _is_ wonderful!"

"Casey!" George and Nora said simultaneously, looking at the now glowing teenage girl.

"_What?_" Casey asked. "This is so _embarrassing!_ It has to knock him down a few pegs!" Casey cried.

"Or earn him some more attention from girls due to the injury and the adorability of how he got it." Lizzie shrugged.

Casey seemed to think about this for a moment and then her face dropped. "Darn, you're right."

They soon found out that Derek has twisted his ankle from when he fell, and because of one particular bike that landed on him. The doctor let them see him one at a time before they were going to release him once they finished some other tests. Casey went int last.

"I bet you're disappointed." Derek smirked when Casey entered through the small parson.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Ecstatic, actually."

Derek's smirk grew. "Ecstatic, really? I recall you saying once something about not wanting me to ruin your study schedule for having to visit me in the hospital."

Casey waved a hand at him. "That was when you were going to get your ass kicked by a guy much bigger than you. It's a whole different story when you get run over by a few sparkly pink bikes." She said, smirking to match his.

x—x

Not really Derek/Casey, but I guess it's up to your judgement. I just thought it was a silly idea.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	52. Cycle

Title: Cycle

400 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Kendra did not like to ask for help unless it was for school work. Even school work was pushing it.

She knew that others saw her as the pretty-but-dumb popular girl, so all in all she did her best to avoid asking for personal help of anyone. She saw it as a weakness. But she knew she had to ask for help.

She sat tapping her manicured fingers against her desk during her whole first and second period trying to think of who she should ask. By the time bell rang and she got up for third period it hit her, and she felt like the dumb blond she knew people thought she was.

She wasted no more time and hurried down the halls giving quick, flippant responses to the hellos she got as she made her way to her destination.

When she saw him she hurried up to him.

"Sam!" Kendra said, taking him by surprise and causing him to drop a few books he had been taking out of his locker.

"Oh, hi Kendra." He said smiling and then leaning down to scoop up his books.

"Look, I need your help." Kendra said, tossing some of her silky locks behind her shoulder.

"What can I help you with?" Sam asked.

"You're Derek's best friend."

"And?" Sam asked.

"You know him. I need you to help me figure out how to get him to get back together with me. He's so persistent on it being over this time that I just don't know what to do." Kendra explained. "I mean, it's nearly been two weeks and still nothing."

Sam took a deep breath, closing his locker carefully before turning to look at Kendra.

"Kendra, you just need to let it go." Sam said.

"That's just silly. This is what Derek and I do. Break up, get back together, he acts like an idiot, I cry. It's a cycle."

Sam gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should find a new cycle." He smiled and told her to have a good day.

Before he walked away, heading down the hall to his next class Kendra took notice to the color of his eyes, the different colors in his hair, the way he smiled to his eyes, and the caring in his voice.

Kendra found it shocking how easily she had found a new cycle to follow.

x—x

Kendra/Sam-ish Kendra/Derek-ish

I really don't know.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	53. Wanting

Title: Wanting

500 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Please, please, pleeeeeease!" Marti pleaded, pulling at her father's jacket.

"Marti, the line's so long..." George said, looking at the line of people waiting for their children to see Santa.

"I've got to tell him what I want for Christmas! I have to!" Marti cried.

"Oh, Georgie, come on. We can wait." Nora said softly.

"Can I go off then?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I really don't want to wait. I've got some major Christmas shopping to do." Casey said.

Edwin looked at Lizzie. "I can wait." He said.

"Me too." Lizzie said.

George's shoulders slumped. "Fine." He sighed. "But you two are waiting with us." He pointed at Casey and Derek.

The two grumbled and complained, which was mostly ignored as they got into the line.

It took twenty minutes for Marti to reach her turn, and when it was finally her time, she wasted no more of it and quickly climbed up the platform and jumped onto Santa's lap.

Santa looked a little startled but looked down at Marti and smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Marti. Now can me cut the chit chat and cut to the chase? I didn't wait in line for nothing, you know."

Santa looked a little put off, but smiled through it.

"Alright, Miss Marti. What would you like for Christmas?"

Marti took a deep breath and then began.

"I want a pony, star shaped macaroni for me to glue to Edwin's shoes, a _lavender _set of everything because purple is so last year. A pink jacket and and sparkly gloves. Oh, and for Derek and Casey to crush on each other even though I used to want Casey and Sam to crush on each other, but then they stopped crushing on each other, and now Casey and Max are crushing on each other and I don't like Max just like I didn't like that doofus Scott, so I want Casey to just stop being silly and crush on Derek, because secretly think that Derek is already crushing on Casey, but that's not the point, you need to just make it happen and make it official."

Santa blinked for several seconds, but looked somewhat amused.

"A little matchmaker, are we?" He smiled. "Who's Casey and Derek?"

"Derek's my brother and Casey's my stepsister." Marti grinned.

Santa looked extremely interested by this point.

"Oh, really?" He asked.

"Yup, they're right there." Marti smiled, pointing toward them in the crowd, where they were slowly trying to back away, a blush creeping across Casey's cheeks.

Marti didn't notice that most of the people in the line had followed her pointing, except for George and Nora who were standing with wide eyes. Edwin and Lizzie were just laughing.

"And that's what I want for Christmas!" Marti said, motioning for the photographer to take the picture.

The flashbulb went off, Marti hopped off of Santa's lap, took the picture and skipped toward her family happily.

x—x

Implied Casey/Derek

For my wonderful Jo.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	54. Never

Title: Never

150 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

It would never end.

My feelings for Casey would spin and grow and tighten until I couldn't breath. But I knew that I would die before trying to unravel the stupid mess of unrequited love. That's just how a guy like me works.

Christmas came and I was lacking cheer. I slowly opened Casey's present. Socks. And ugly ones at that.

They made me love her even more.

Later she came up to me.

"I know that my gift was really stupid. But I had no idea what you wanted." Casey said.

I nodded.

She was silent for a moment and then she asked. "What did you want for Christmas, Derek?"

I felt a small smirk tug at the corner of my mouth. This was my chance.

"All I want for Christmas is..."

_You._

"You to leave me alone."

It would never end.

x—x

Derek/Casey, one sided Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	55. Imagine

Title: Imagine

150 word drabble

.I own nothing.

x—x

Casey quietly peered down the stairs to the living room where Derek was sitting, eating the cookies that Marti had left out for Santa.

She watched as the glow from the candles she had left out caused shadows to flicker across his face.

Slowly she slid down to sit on one of the stairs and closed her eyes.

She imagained herself in front of a flickering fire, Derek holding her in his arms as they ate cookies, waiting for the clock to strike midnight and for it to be Christmas.

"Um, Case?"

Casey's eyes snapped open to see Derek standing in front of her.

Derek looked at her strangely but shook his head. "You should head to bed. It's after midnight." He said.

Then he walked past her, climbing the rest of the stairs. When she heard his bedroom door close, she let her head lean against the railing.

"Merry Christmas." She murmured.

x—x

Casey/Derek, onesided Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	56. Tree

Title: Tree

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"The tree isn't big enough."

"Sweetie, that's the biggest tree they had."

"It looks small."

"It's four times taller than either of us!" 

"It doesn't seem presentable!"

"It was over a hundred dollars."

"It doesn't smell enough like pine."

"Babe, the smell is overwhelming."

"Are you saying that I can't smell right?"

"Are you really going to start crying?"

"Don't test me... I want ice cream."

Sheldon walked over to Kendra and placed a hand over her protruding belly.

"How about we only have this one kid?"

x—x

Kendra/Sheldon

Extremely random, I know. Oh, well. At least it's different.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	57. Giving

Title: Giving

300 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Hey, Case." 

Casey jumped and turned to see Derek leaning against her bedroom doorway.

"Geez, do you have to do that?" Casey asked, placing her hand against her chest.

"Be totally smooth and awesome?" Derek suggested.

"Be totally weird and scare the hell out of me." Casey sneered.

Derek raised both of his hands in the air. "Well if you're going to be all snippy I guess I'll just leave."

"Thank you."

"Even though I was going to ask what you wanted for Christmas, but whatever." Derek said, slowly beginning to turn away from Casey's room.

"Wait, wait!" Casey cried. Derek turned around smiling.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You were seriously going to ask what I wanted for Christmas?" She asked.

"Maybe."

Casey narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this one of those things where you act nice, I tell you what I want, you laugh and say 'yeah right, like I'd get you a Christmas present' and leave?"

Derek laughed. "Nope."

Casey still looked at him cautiously. "I want you to give me something that you think I'll like."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "You're not giving me any help?"

"Nope." Casey smirked.

"Okay." Derek said, leaving Casey's room.

--

::Christmas::

After opening presents Casey went up to her room. Only several minutes later Derek was there too.

"Well, I guess you couldn't think of anything." Casey said about the fact that she had gotten no present from him.

Derek just smiled and walked over to Casey. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

When he pulled away Casey asked, "What was that?"

"Me. You said to give you something I thought you'd like." Derek grinned. "Merry Christmas."

x—x

Casey/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	58. Matter

Title: Matter

200 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Casey, come on. Just pick something." Emily pleaded.

"It's not that easy, Em." Casey said.

Emily glanced around the store they were in. "It's Derek. Get him something edible, something with a hot girl on it, something musical, or a piece of clothing. It's not that _hard_, Case."

Casey shook her head. "I've got to find the perfect Christmas present for him."

"Why? Do you really even think he's going to get you anything or care if you get him something?" Emily asked.

Casey stopped, looking away from her best friend, and smiled sadly to herself.

"It doesn't matter." She said softly.

--

"D, come on. We've been here forever. Let's just go." Sam said.

"No." Derek said.

"It's Casey. Get her something girly. Or don't get her anything. I don't understand why you're standing here, dwelling over what to get her for Christmas. You hate her." Sam said.

"I've got to get her something nice." Derek insisted.

"Why? Do you really think she's going to get you something, or care if you get her anything?" Sam asked.

Derek continued to look, turning from his friend. He smiled sadly to himself.

"It really doesn't matter."

x—x

Casey/Derek, dually unrequited.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	59. Secret

Title: Secret

730 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Emily made sure that she had a reasonable view of Derek from where she was sitting in class. She wanted to make sure she was able to see how he looked when he opened his present.

Ms. Monroe, her English teacher had brought forth a Secret Santa idea at the beginning of the month, and now that it was the last day of school before winter break they were all supposed to bring in the gift for the person who's name they drew.

Emily's heart had nearly exploded when she pulled out the slip of paper that said 'Derek Venturi'.

For weeks she had searched meticulously, trying to find the gift of perfection. She even tried to enlist Casey's help, but she wanted nothing to do with it. She was too busy trying to find a gift for Erica 'Bone' Harrison, current class weirdo who read about Charles Manson and wore lipstick in the colors of black, green, purple, orange, yellow, blue and brown.

She was sure that she had picked the right gift and wanted to see his reaction.

Ms. Monroe had collected the gifts throughout the week and now called out names for people to get there gifts. Emily got hers and then quickly sat down, waiting for Derek to get his. Finally he did and she waited in bated breath.

"Em, stop drooling over Derek, and open your present." Casey said to her best friend, sitting down next to her with a brick sized box in her hand.

Emily waved her hand at Casey without removing her stare from Derek who was laughing at the red and green striped toe socks that Sheldon had gotten Ralph.

When Derek didn't touch his present for a few minutes Emily quickly opened her present. A small box with 'Em' on the lid spelled in macaroni and glued with glitter glue. The card said 'A rock and roll gift that you can eat, too!' Signed Ralph. She shook her head and quickly pulled her attention back to Derek.

Finally, Derek began removed the card attached to the package and read it, acknowledging him that Emily had given the gift. The he began to remove the blue and silver paper Emily had covered the gift in. She watched as Derek removed the Oilers t-shirt.

Beside her, she heard Casey groan.

"What?" Emily asked, quickly glancing at Casey.

"You got him an _Oilers t-shirt?"_ Casey asked.

Emily turned back to see Derek scoffing.

"Dude, my dad got me this shirt last year." Derek said to Sam. "I've never even worn that one." He rolled his eyes before placing the shirt on the table, moving on to conversation with his friends.

Emily winced and then let her head hit the table.

"Em, he's a spoiled brat. Forget about it." Casey said.

Emily picked her head up. "What'd you get?"

Casey looked at the box. She hadn't opened it. She removed the wrapping and opened the lid only to find another box. Inside of that box was another. When she opened that one she gasped.

"What is it?" Emily asked, eager to learn what her friend had gotten.

Casey pulled out a silver charm bracelet that was adorned with a pair of ballet slippers, a snowflake, and a butterfly, each of which had one small diamond.

"Wow." Emily breathed. "Who's it from?"

Casey pulled her gaze away from the bracelet and her eyes wandered over the boxes until she found a card taped to the lid of the first box. After carefully clasping the bracelet to her wrist she pulled the envelope from the box.

"Come on! Open it!" Emily persisted.

Casey smiled and opened the card. Her eyes scanned over it and then became wide.

"Well-" Emily began and just then the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later." Casey said, scooping her stuff, making sure to put the boxes in the trash before rushing out the door.

Emily shook her head before gathering her things and exiting the room.

As she was walking down the hall she stopped and backtracked when she saw Casey pull Derek into a hug.

"The bracelet's beautiful, Derek. Something I never would have expected from you." Casey said when she pulled away.

Emily watched as a blush appeared across his cheeks. Her heart dropped while she knew his was soaring.

x—x

Emily/Derek, Casey/Derek, dasey centric.

A long one, I know.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	60. Innocent

Title: Innocent

500 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

He never truly meant anything by it, at least that's what he said. It was an innocent gift that just caught his eye as he was exiting the mall. It was something so small; you had to look really, really hard to even see. He wasn't even sure himself if he should have stopped, walking with Sam, to glance at the display box. It was like it was slowly luring him closer, whispering his name, begging him to look. Once he reached it, he immediately knew why.

A soft smile spread upon Derek's lips as the trinket gleamed with glory at him. Price became no object, and he knew he had to have it for her. Nodding for Sam to go ahead he walked inside noticing girls clinging to sad faced boys who looked desperately like they did not want to be there and not have to use their money. Derek caught the attention of the old lady behind the counter. He pointed toward the item and paid out of pocket as the woman smiled sweetly at him. It was more than two pay checks combined, but he didn't care. It was just an innocent little gift.

A new found pride swelled up inside of him as he walked out of the store and met up with Sam who was talking to Emily and Casey. Emily laughed as Sam smiled and talked about the gifts they hoped they were getting while Casey sat on the bench smiling at him as he approached.

"What do you have there?" Her eyes glancing from the bag to his face with a suspicious look.

"Just an innocent gift." He shrugged as he jingled his keys as a sign for everyone to pile into the car.

The present sat under his bed until Christmas day. He had wrapped it earlier that week in a golden silver wrapping paper with a bright red bow. He had waited until everyone had opened their gifts. Mostly everyone was happy, except Casey. She had wanted new ballet Pointe shoes, but due to presents for four other kids it had become to expensive, so she settled for some clothes, some make-up and an iTunes gift card. Derek smiled as she picked up her gifts and sat them in her room. Just noticing there was a small present wrapped on her pillow.

Derek knocked and entered the room, nodding for her to open the gift. Swiftly unwrapping the gift to reveal a velvet blue box, she opened it and inside was golden necklace with a pair of ballet shoes on the bottom, lined with crystals. Her eyes glazed over with tears, as her face took on an impish grin.

"Derek." She said softly, turning to him. He shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets modestly. She leaned over to him, and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"An innocent gift, deserves and innocent kiss."

x—x

Derek/Casey

Complete credit to Anna (Infidi). I looked to see what I could move around to make it a little more me, but I gotta say, I could barely find anything. It's perfect, Anna, and thank you for letting me put it in my collection.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	61. Dresses

Title: Dresses

160 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"I hate the mall." Casey murmured as Kendra pulled her into a store called Forever 21.

"Oh, stop complaining you big baby." Kendra said. "We've got to find a cute party dress for you, and this has some nice ones."

Casey rolled her eyes as Kendra looked around, randomly throwing dresses into Casey's arms. Once she had about five Kendra led her to the dressing room.

"Go." Kendra said, pointing to one of the stalls.

Casey trudged into the stall and tried on the dresses until she came to a pink dress with straps that tied behind her neck. She found it the most likeable and opened the stall to show Kendra.

"This one presentable enough for you?" Casey asked.

Kendra crossed her arms over her chest and observed Casey, looking her up and down until she finally smiled. She stepped forward, pushing lightly on Casey's shoulders so that they were both in the stall before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Casey's.

"Yup." She murmured.

x—x

Casey/Kendra

Someone asked for one a while back.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	62. Blue

Title: Blue

230 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Whenever Derek is all alone he wishes that he was eighteen again. He closes his eyes and all he sees is blue. The blue of her tear-brimmed eyes that he looked into when she was giving hugs to every at the airport.

He thinks back to that moment, where he actually let her wrap her arms around him- something he never let happen because of how vulnerable it made him. How she whispered 'Goodbye, I'll miss you more than I ever thought' in his ear before pulling away, but staying close.

His own voice surged through his head and it said, 'Don't go Casey. Stay here. I love you'. But that was only in his head. His mouth formed a gruff goodbye and he watched as a tear spilled over and down her cheek. She took a deep breath and began to walk away, taking one look behind her. A look at him. Her eyes pleaded for him to say the words they had both been waiting for since they were fifteen.

She looked at him and he wanted to stop her. But instead he looked down at his feet. And when he looked up again, she was gone.

Derek doesn't let himself be by himself that often. He submerges himself in late nights that turn into early mornings with nameless brunettes with eyes that are never blue enough.

x—x

Unrequited Derek/Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	63. Reasons

Title: Reasons

500 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

_15 Reasons I, Derek Venturi, Hate Casey McDonald. (But MACDONALD _feels _right_!)

1. She waltzed right into _my _home like she owned it and made it all _girly _and _clean,_ along with the rest of the McDonald troops.

2. She's so _smart. _How am I ever going to slide through with my below average grades if she's there making A's with triple pluses? It's damn annoying.

3. And a lot of the time I have no idea what she's babbling about. In a ten minute rant with her yelling at me, she can say more words than I even _know._

4. She blames everything on me. It's not my fault that I'm charming and happen to get my way most of the time. (Edwin just marched into my room and feels the need to make snide comments. Hey, Edwin, read how I am writing how I'm going to smack you.) ... (Oh, yes, he's quick, but wasn't quick enough to escape that THWACK!)

5. Plus she says that I get everything I want. That's a lie. But if I told her that she would ask me to give her examples, and there is only one example of something I want that I can't have. And I can't tell her that example.

6. She dated my best friend. And she made him _happy. _It 'bout killed me.

7. She dated _Max. _Football captain, lug-head, toad brained, 'I'm so perfect' MAX. She deserved better. Um... I didn't say that.

8. She's a perfectionist about everything. Unfortunately about her looks, too. So I barely ever see her looking like crap. And even when I do, it doesn't have the desired 'Ew, look at that grotesque creature' effect on me that I wish it did.

9. I hate her even more when she tries to hug me. Because...you know... cooties and everything. (Shut _UP _Edwin.)

10. She can read me like a book. Seriously. I bet that if she looked at me while I was sleeping she could tell the mood I was in _in my dream. _(Okay, time for Edwin to go. Say bye-bye, Edwin.)

11. She _wore my shirt. _My shirt. And I kind of lik- erm, um, yeah.

12. I can bring home a different girl every night for a whole _month _and she would scold me for using the girls-but not care that I was with these girls. Yeah, she cares about the _girls _feelings. But she doesn't even bat an eyelash on the fact that I'm with these girls. I _hate _that.

13. I hate that no matter what I do, I can't hate her the way I wish I could, or the way I want to.

14. I hate that I don't think I even want to hate her.

15. She's probably the absolute perfect girl for me, and I can never do anything about it.

x—x

Derek/Casey -ish

Will probably do a list in Casey's PoV

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	64. Map

Title: Map

130 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Goerge, this is definitely the wrong way." Nora said.

"No, it's not. See that sign? That sign says I'm right." George said.

"George, the map says that _I'm _right!"

"Do you have it upside down?"

"No, I don't have it upside down!"

"Stop being a backseat driver."

"George, I'm standing next to you, not behind you. And we're walking, not driving."

"Stop picking at what I say!"

"George..."

"Dude, this is pathetic." Edwin said from where he was sitting on the roof with his siblings.

"I know. Marti makes a maze out of _cardboard boxes _in the backyardand a map in crayon and they can't find their way out?" Derek scoffed. "At least I'm getting this on tape." He lifted up his camera and smirked.

x—x

No particular pairing.

I have no idea. I saw the word map...and this is what happened. Don't judge me.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	65. Heart

Title: Heart

200 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

The day that Casey McDonald died was supposed to be the day that everything in her life changed. Things changed immensely. Just not the way they were planned. The changes in her life was that it ended.

She had been on a plane on her way home; a place that she had steadily avoided ever since she left for college due to a one Derek Venturi. Step brother slash ex boyfriend. The same one that called her a day before, begging for her to come home to visit during her winter break. Just so she could see the family. Just so he could see her.

Her heart raced. She loved him. Always had. Never stopped. Her mind told her to be rational. Her heart told her to get there as quickly as humanly possible.

She sat on the plane thinking of Derek until turbulence became more and the plane rocked so violently that bags fell from the storage compartments above the seats.

With the last beat of her heart she wished to see Derek.

And then she was gone.

Leaving Derek to have his heart, which had been racing since he talked to her, stop and break, only wishing it was her heart still beating, not his.

x—x

Casey/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	66. Locked

Title: Locked

340 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

She didn't want to invite him. It was actually the last thing on the face of the earth that she wanted to do.

But as her mother, Nora, had put it, "You have to invite him. He's _family_."

The words made her cringe. They made her want to scream. They sent unpleasant shivers coursing through her body. Her mother didn't even know.

So she paced in the room she was in. She looked down at the dress and shook her head. She hated it. She was supposed to love it. She knew that. But she wanted to crawl out of the dress, out the window, and maybe back to when she was little. Just a girl sitting in game closet with a boy.

When it was time, she just wanted to slam the door on everyone. But she put on a fake smile that she learned from the best; Casey- and then she walked out. She tried to keep her focus forward. To the proper, perfected tux wearing guy waiting for her. She couldn't help but notice that he wasn't even smiling. Jamie never smiled.

But she couldn't help it; her eyes began to move from side to side at the sea of faces staring at her, whispering about how pretty she looked, and smiling.

She saw Casey, smiling sadly. Casey, no matter the oops she had gone through along the way, had become the person who knew what she was feeling no matter what. And with the fact that Derek was sitting only a few seats away, Lizzie knew that Casey wasn't too happy either.

And then it happened. His face became the only one she saw. Wasn't this an effect a _different _guy in the room was supposed to have on her?

Edwin locked eyes with her and she felt something she hadn't felt in three years, which was the last time she saw him. She wanted to run into his arms and smile and flee with him from the scene.

But she kept walking.

x—x

Kinda Lizzie/Edwin, Lizzie/Jamie-ish

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	67. Types

Title: Types

300 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Derek, what kind of girl do you like?" Lizzie asked.

Derek tore his gaze from the tv and looked at Lizzie. "What?"

"Easy and stupid." Casey said, snorting at her snipe at Derek before returning to her book where she was reading on the couch.

Derek glared at Casey and then asked Lizzie, "Why?"

"I've been taking a survey all day." Lizzie said. "Ever since Keven Johnson said that blonds were appreciated above any other hair colored girl by guys."

"Guys are idiots, Liz." Casey said. Then her gaze followed Marti who had crawled into the room on her hands and knees before crawling onto the couch next to her.

"So, what kind of girl do you like? Hair color, eye color, and any other specifics." Lizzie asked.

"Well, I uh. I like blond with...brown eyes." Derek said.

"Nuh uh!" Marti squealed from next to Casey.

"What, Smarti?" Derek asked.

"That's not true." Marti said in sing-song voice.

Derek's eyes darted around the room quickly. "What do you mean, Smarti? Yeah it is." He said through clenched teeth.

"No, it's not!" Marti cried, jumping up on the couch. "You like brown, wavy haired, blue eyed dancers who like to wear pink, complain about you and argue with you!" Marti recited. "That's what you told Sam in your room the other day when he asked you to describe the girl you liked!"

Casey and Lizzie both stared open-mouthed at Marti while Derek turned a deep shade of red.

"Lizzie, did you get all that?" Marti asked, before she jumped off of the couch.

"Hey, you know what? That sounds a bit like Casey, doesn't it?" Marti giggled before skipping from the room.

x—x

Implied Dasey.

Thanks to Jo for giving me the random prompt 'blond'. Yeah, seriously. This is what came out of one word.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	68. List

Title: List

450 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Reasons I, Casey McDonald, Hate Derek Venturi

15. He acts like my presence is horrible. Like I've made his life miserable. Really, it's the other way around. Plus, the McDonalds have done a world of good on the Venturi household.

14. He doesn't try! Seriously! I've seen what he's capable of. But instead of applying himself, he would rather sit back, do nothing, and complain about how I've 'ruined the grading curve'.

13. He's always starting fights with me. I don't understand why, though. But he'll find something to pick at and I'll get all bothered and yell. It's pointless but it never fails to happen.

12. He thinks he's God's gift. I swear it. His head is so full of his own ego, no wonder there's no room for anything else.

11. He gets absolutely everything he wants! He even has the audacity to tell me that this isn't true. Bull! I ask him for examples and he shirks away. A desperate attempt to save face.

10. He messed with my head by going out on that date with Emily. Not only was it wrong to lead her on, even in the slightest, but it was just plain wrong to give me a heartattack like that. I mean what if they had hit it off, and they would have been around each other all the time. I think my heart would have... this is all concern for Emily, of course.

9. He dated Kendra. Perfect freaking Kendra. What's worse was that I actually helped make it happen. And I helped put them back together many times. It killed me.

8. He's a slob! There is not one clean thing about that boy or anything he owns. And yet he's still able to look incredible.

7. He hates hugs. But what I hate most about this is that in particular, he hates hugs with me. Everyone else can either coax or force a hug out of him. But never me. Never ever me.

6. Sometimes I feel like he knows me more than anybody else in the world. You have no idea how much this scares me.

5. He steals my clothes several times a month. Although I do always end up wearing his clothes. That's not so bad...

4. He's always with girls. It drives me crazy that he'll get excited over some vapid idiot who'll say nothing but do everything. I'm just waiting for that day when he'll fall head over heels, and I'll sit there and think, Why couldn't he have fallen for a girl like me?

3. I don't hate him.

2. I _know _I don't hate him. My feelings are quite the opposite, actually.

1. It will never happen.

x—x

Casey/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	69. Flash

Title: Flash

400 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Once we hit seventeen, a constant you could make to Casey was her camera. Whenever she entered a room so did a repetitive _click-flash. _

I complained, of course, just because I could. Said that she was blinding me. But otherwise, nobody questioned it. Nora called it a faze. Sort of like my dad's 'faux-rocker' days. Except, you know, he's forty and still thinks he's 'hip like that'.

But the photography thing seemed important to her. Strangely, it wasn't something she'd take beyond the lens of a digital camera. Dad and Nora were all ready to get her the right equipment, but she didn't even want it. She just wanted her Kodak with it's printer. She took pictures of pretty much everyone, and every place that she went.

One day I was passing her room when I saw her on the floor surrounded by about twenty shoe boxes all full of pictures. I kid you not.

I stepped in, ready to take the opportunity to chastise her, but she looked up, saw me and put a finger to her lips. I was slightly put off by this. I was used to her shrieking at me, not a gentle mannerism such as this. So I leaned down next to her so that I was just slightly above her level and looked over the boxes. Pictures scattered of random things like our school, Edwin watching tv, Sheldon being Sheldon, a tree that Marti loved to climb in the park.

There were millions of fragments; pieces of her life, her memories. Most of which were also my own. I looked at her as she looked at the pictures, taking in her beauty.

"Why do you take so many pictures?" I asked. I finally voiced the question that floated in my head for the longest time.

I stared at her intently as I watched the corner of her mouth turn upwards softly and her eyes glistened with a special quirk that was all her own.

"For all of this." She said quietly. "For them. For these places."

My breath caught when I felt her fingers become laced with mine. I looked down at them for several moments before finally looking up. I was caught up right into her oceanic gaze.

"So that we can live forever." She smiled.

x—x

Derek/Casey...ish.

Yes, it's me. I really hated my user name IwasNeverReallyMe. I came up with it before Ieven started submitting fanfiction, and I never thought I would become so into it, or recognized enough to be on over 100 people's favorite author list. I came up with it during my sad, angsty, unhappy days-it was inspired by a song that I wrote. Now that I'm totally over that I needed a user name that was more me.I didn't want to change it because of any confusion it might cause, but ultimately, I just couldn't stand it anymore.

Oh, and I'm also sooo sorry for being so lacking on updates. I've been really busy with school, and them Spring Break turned out to be hectic with family stuff, like having to get the paramedics to cart my mom to the emergency room at midnight.I am extremely stressed. O.o

Review, loves

-Tarryn


	70. Forget

Title: Forget

560 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Casey stood outside of Derek's bedroom door, her arms crossed. She tried to keep a smile off of her face.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Derek's door opened.

"Good morning, sunshine." Casey said.

Derek jumped backwards and hit the door and then flung his hands to his head, where there was, no doubt, a horrific headache.

"Jesus, Case." Derek groaned. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"Well, it's not to cause you misery, since you're plenty good at doing that to yourself." Casey smirked. "Greeted by Mr. Hangover this morning, right." Casey wasn't asking.

"Obviously." Derek said sarcastically as he squinted in her direction.

So..." Casey said conversationally. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Like what? The nine beers? Yeah, I remember them well." Derek grunted.

"I mean when you came home." Casey pressed.

"Uh, no." Derek said. "The last thing I remember is Sam shoving me in his car so he could bring me home. Why? Is there something I should know about my inebriated behavior?" Derek asked.

"_You know what, Derek? One of these days I'm not going to help you." Casey said as she tried to pull a hopelessly drunk Derek up the stairs. "One day I'm not going to help you upstairs so you won't get caught. I'll just leave you down there so that you can stumble around on your own until you break something and wake mom and George up. How can you be so _stupid_ so much of the time?"_

_Derek just grunted and nearly tripped. Casey sighed and shook her head, trying to support Derek's weight on her arm while she opened his bedroom door. She led him to his bed until she could let him go and he thudded down onto the mattress._

_Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she turned to leave, but Derek caught hold of her wrist._

"_No. Don't leave, Casey." He mumbled._

"_Derek, I'm not doing anything else for you. Just go to bed." _

"_No, no. I've got to tell you something." Derek managed to slur. _

_Casey rolled her eyes but looked him straight in the eyes. "Okay, what is it, Derek?"_

"_Sam doesn't think I should say anything. He said it would be stupid, but I really, really want to. I know I should." He continued to talk, mostly mumbling to himself._

"_Derek, get to the point." Casey demanded._

_Derek looked up to meet her gaze. "God, Case. I'm so fucking in love with you."_

_Casey's heart sped up. Were the words she'd wanted to hear for so long actually spoken? Was this really happening? Were her dreams coming true? ..._

_When Derek was drunk?_

_Her heart sank slightly, but she didn't let go of the excitement that was bubbling inside of her._

"_Derek, get some sleep." She forced herself to remain calm and not freak out. "We need to talk about this tomorrow when you're not completely sloshed."_

"_You promise?" Derek asked, and Casey's heart melted._

"_I promise." She smiled. "Now please get some sleep."_

"_Okay. Don't forget." Derek's voice trailed off as he fell over onto the bed and began to snore lightly._

"No. Nothing." Casey shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

"Fantastic. Now get out of my way. I have to go to the bathroom." Derek said, before pushing his way past Casey, not seeing that she had to bite her bottom lip to stop the tears in her eyes from spilling over.

x—x

Derek/Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	71. Life

Title: Life

170 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"It's my life." He would say. "I'll choose how to live it."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I would frequently ask. "I just don't understand. How did this happen?" 

"What is there to understand? It's not for you to understand. Why can't you just stay out of it?"

"How am I supposed to just let someone I love destroy themselves?"

The conversation was repeated a million times, until we could recite the lines by heart. It never changed anything. Whenever it would end, he would walk out the door and towards whatever group of people had whatever drug of the night that was available.

We are only twenty-three years old. We shared an apartment.

I haven't seen Edwin in almost two months.

People come up to me all the time saying stuff like, "It'll be okay, Liz. He'll turn up."

But I know in my broken heart that he won't. Each shattered piece says that he's not coming home.

x—x

Lizzie/Edwin-ish

I don't know where it came from.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	72. Rant

Title: Rant

330 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

They were never really friends.

But they never really weren't, either.

Casey quickly bypassed her momentary feelings for him, and all went back to normal. Except that they seemed to travel to each other to talk. Rant. That's more of what they did. And about people.

Trevor would talk endlessly about Emily. It would make her heart swell knowing that someone cared so much about her best friend. But it also made it burst because she knew, almost as well as Trevor knew, that Emily would never be interested. Casey would have many things to say about whatever she felt about whatever guy was in her head at the moment. She would only talk about guys. The guy who bumped into her in the hall. The new guy. The guy she saw in the library or at the mall. The guy she had a huge crush on. The guy who was the bane of her existence.

Each of these guys were, in reality, all different. But there was always that unspoken understanding of the subtext beyond her rants. Each guy was different, but they all always led to being one guy that Casey talked about more than anyone.

He was the guy that bumped into her in the hallway, even though he was really at the other side of the school. He was the guy she saw in the library, even though he would never really enter a library. He was the guy she had a huge crush on, even though he wasn't the one she was dating. He was the bane of her existence, because that's all he could ever be.

She found that Trevor was the only one who could understand her rants, and Trevor would listen to her, just as she listened to him. They found comfort in the understanding there was between them. The understanding of being in love with someone, but that not being quite good enough.

x—x

Friend Casey/Trevor Unrequited Casey/Derek Trevor/Emily

This one is more of a rant than actually having a point. Don't really like it. Sorry if it's confusing.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	73. Hatred

Title: Hatred

100 word drabble.

.I own nothing

x—x

"Ugh! Derek go away!" Casey cried after Derek got up from where he had been sitting on the benches behind her and plopped in the seat next to her.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because I hate you!" Casey declared.

Derek chuckled. "There's no hate found in you, Case. Not even for me."

"How would you know?" Casey asked.

"Because I know where hatred is found." Derek said.

"Oh, really, and where would that be?" Casey wanted to know.

"Hatred is found in the girl next to you who just told you she liked your hair." Derek smirked.

x—x

No particular pairing.

Pointless.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	74. Better

Title: Better

80 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"This is horrible!" Emily cried. "I can't believe that we're stuck in this traffic instead of at the restaurant on our anniversary. " She fumed, crossing her arms in the passengers seat.

Sheldon shook his head lightly and smiled, looking at her lovingly. "It's not so bad."

"Why on earth would you say that?" Emily asked, her brows furrowed.

"Because no matter what, things are always better wen we're together." He smiled at her.

x—x

Emily/Sheldon

Very short.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	75. Good

Title: Good

160 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

We were so good, it was crazy.

We were good at learning.

Good at talking.

Good at wanting.

Good at keeping it from everyone else.

Good at each other.

No one saw the glances. Who would? I was her fifteen year old step-brother, and she was perfect, eighteen year old Casey McDonald. Who would ever suspect it?

Then there was the fact that everyone was sure that Casey and Derek would end up together. They all swore up and down there was this sexual tension between them. The whole, there's a thin line between love and hate thing.

Bull.

They didn't hate each other. But they sure didn't like each other. And they sure as hell weren't going to get together. If they wanted each other, they would have had each other.

If she wanted him, we wouldn't lock ourselves in her room when everyone was asleep.

Edweirdo and the Klutzilla.

Yeah, we were really good at each other.

x—x

Edwin/ Casey

A weak one, but hopefully, they will get stronger.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	76. Show

Title: Show

90 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Every time I look at him my heart begins to beat faster.

Every time I look at him I can feel my face turn red.

Every time I look at him my mind races with lyrics of songs that can't even begin to describe how I feel about him.

Every time I look at him I can't seem to stand still.

Every time I look at him I can't keep that smile off of my face.

Every time I look at him, I know the feelings show.

x—x

This could very well be any girl talking about any guy you want to pair up from the show.

Repetitive and short, I know.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	77. Full

Title: Full

130 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Life is full of secrets and lies.

Secrets like the one she kept from everybody for so long. The secret she kept from me.

Lies that she spun around me every single day, leaving me to think that I knew how she felt, and that those feelings were about me.

A secret and a lie that not only affected me, but affected Casey. Because she felt for Derek everything I felt for Lizzie.

She knows, just as well as I do, how it feels to be in love, and the sting of knowing that they kept the fact that they were in love with the other step sibling from you.

And how it feels to wonder why it couldn't be you.

x—x

Implied Lizzie/Derek, unrequited Edwin/Lizzie, Casey/Derek

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	78. Crayon

Title: Crayon

460 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Nora approached Edwin and Lizzie in the kitchen on a Saturday morning.

"Lizzie, Edwin, will you do us a huge favor?" Nora looked at them.

"What?" Lizzie asked, while Edwin stood there with a grimace.

"Will you color easter eggs for us? Please, we just didn't have the time. And Derek and Casey are so busy. And we just don't trust Marti to do it-"

"It's not a problem." Lizzie assured. Edwin nodded, but didn't look too enthused.

"Thank you!" Nora cried. "I've got to go to the store with George. Please be good." She said before leaving.

"You're gonna help me." Lizzie told Edwin, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." Edwin said with a smirk.

Lizzie got out the supplies and set up the dyes on the table in front of them before getting the 24 eggs from the kitchen.

As Lizzie dunked one of the eggs into purple coloring, she noticed Edwin dropping an egg into blue dye with an unpleasant look on his face.

"This is supposed to be fun, you know." Lizzie said.

"Oh yeah. It's bundles of fun." Edwin smirked.

"You know if you draw on it with white crayon before putting it in the color, it will show up when you pull it out." Lizzie said pointing to the crayon that had come with the dye kit.

"Really?" Edwin seemed intrigued as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like your own secret message." Lizzie said, smiling about how interested this made him look.

Edwin licked his lips and eyed the white crayon before grabbing it. He started to scribble on the egg's shell.

"What are you putting?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"You'll see." Edwin said smiling as he placed the egg in a cup of pink dye in front of Lizzie.

After a few minutes Edwin spoke. "Hey, Liz, will you take my egg out of the pink cup?"

Lizzie nodded and used the metal scooper to pick the egg out of the cup. She stared at it for a moment, smiling. In white crayon it said:

Secret Message #1

I love you

(:

x—x

Lizzie/Edwin. Originally Derek/Casey, and then I thought about it and thought 'nah'. (:

Hehe, dorky. It's supposed to be Edwin admitting it. They're not supposed to be together yet.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	79. Trap

Title: Trap

200 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Casey walked into the house and began walking toward the stairs, taking a small glance toward the living room. Then she ended up backtracking and staring.

"Um, Marti." Casey said, walking toward the couch. "Why are you sitting on a laundry basket. And why is it _moving_?" Casey inquired.

Marti, who was indeed perched upon a large square laundry basket, shrugged. "I've got Dimi under here."

Casey's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, why?"

"Well, first he wanted peanut butter instead of chocolate for snacks. Then he wanted to watch a movie I didn't want to watch. Then he made his imaginary friend, Rufus, push Daphne. Then he didn't want to get married next week. So I got tired of him and taped his mouth shut and shoved him under here. Thought it would be best if I kept watch up here." Marti said simply as if she was telling you how to brush your hair.

Derek walked down the stairs and traveled next to Casey.

"Why is she sitting on a laundry basket?" He asked.

"Dimi wouldn't agree with her all day so she duct taped his mouth and trapped him under there." Casey explained, clearly appalled.

"Atta girl." Derek smirked before continuing for the kitchen.

x—x

No pairing.

Hehe.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	80. Egg

Title: Egg

400 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Hey, I found the coolest thing when I was looking through some boxes in the garage." Lizzie said as she walked into the living room where Edwin was sitting on the arm of the couch watching TV.

"Oh, yeah?" He said not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Yeah, isn't it so cool?" Lizzie held up an ornate glass egg.

Edwin glanced at it for a half second and then turned back to the screen, but then his head snapped back to what Lizzie was holding. He let out a large scream and fell of the couch, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Lizzie's eyes widened. "What the heck was that for?" She took a step forward but then Edwin frantically began to move back on his hands.

"You stay away from me!" He yelled dramatically.

"Ed, what are you talking about?"

"That! That...thing! It didn't die! It's evil! Evil, I say!" Edwin screamed out.

Lizzie sighed. "Would you care to explain why you're being a complete spaz over a glass egg?"

"Oh, no." Edwin declared, standing up. "That is not just a glass egg. That thing has a demon inside of it! It's evil. I thought I had rid myself of it forever. It has come back to haunt me!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "And why exactly is this thing evil?"

"I had the same dream all through my childhood. A demon popped out of that thing and chased me around this deserted carnival ground." Edwin explained.

Lizzie looked down at the egg in her hand for a moment before looking back at her step-brother. "Edwin, it's a glass egg."

Edwin whimpered, staring at it. Lizzie shoved it toward him slightly. He yelped and jumped back. Finding this amusing, Lizzie began to chase after Edwin, who ran and screamed like a girl.

And that, my friend, is how Edwin Venturi got stuck on the roof.

Well, at least for the first time, at the hands of Lizzie McDonald.

x—x

No pairing.

Pretty silly, yeah. (:

And such an ornate glass egg exists. In my house. At this moment. In the very room I sit in. I now feel as if it's watching me. I still believe that egg holds the devil within it or something. Those dreams scared the crap out of me.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	81. Sweatshirt

Title: Sweatshirt

240 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

She came to school in an old, shrunken sweatshirt. It had bleach stains on it and was a sad grey color. It was a little big on her, and was something she would never usually wear. I saw her in it, and I smiled.

Derek looked angry all day long. Angrier than usual. This made me smile even more.

Because I had won. We both knew it. I didn't have to worry about Casey falling all over him anymore. Although, I don't think the idea of falling for her step-brother had every been on her mind. Even though it was clear that Derek was head over heels for her.

Still, she looked at me the way I looked at her, the way he looked at her. She held my hand and always smiled. Very unlike her last relationship with Max. We had so much in common and were great together. She didn't have a 'no Derek talk' rule with me because, honesty, she never once brought him up around me. She was too busy being happy when she was with me to think about complaining about him.

And yet, he was being dumped more and more frequently, rumor has it, because of how much he complained about Casey.

I saw her in the sweatshirt and smiled, he saw her in the sweatshirt and scowled. Because we both knew that it was mine.

And so was she.

x—x

Casey/Noel.

I really wanted to do a Nasey, but I'm really not sure how I feel about this. I think I like the one I did in 'Above the Noise' way better.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	82. Ghosts

Title: Ghosts

150 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x 

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Sheldon asked.

Casey looked up from her lunch to see her best friend's boyfriend staring at her from across the table. Emily had just excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Uh, what?" Casey asked.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Sheldon asked in the same, blunt tone, speaking as if he had asked her about the weather.

"I don't know." Casey shrugged. "I guess there could be. What would make you ask?"

"Emily doesn't believe in them. Which is funny, you know. Since there's a ghost that lives in Dimi's closet. How can you not believe when you're in the _presence?_" He asked, shaking his head lightly before looking back down at his food.

Casey's eyebrows raised.

Really, what are you supposed to do with something like that?

x—x

No pairing.

Pointless. Sheldon. Hehe.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	83. Stem

Title: Stem

350 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

I walked into the kitchen to find Casey standing at the counter.

"What are you doing now, Space Case?" I asked, walking up to her and leaning against the counter.

"I'm making Marti a Shirley Temple." Casey said.

I raised an eyebrow as she mixed the drink.

"You blended up a movie icon and plan on giving it to my baby sister? What kind of monster are you?" I asked dramatically.

I smirked when Casey rolled her eyes.

"You've never had one either? What is it with you Venturis? It's like none of you have had a Shirley Temple before."

"Well, what the heck is it?" I asked.

"It's just ice, Sprite, and some cherry juice." Casey laughed. "Plus a cherry or two."

"Ooh, cherries!" I said, grabbing the jar from the counter. I pulled out a cherry, ate it, and then tied the stem in a knot with my fingers.

I looked up to see Casey staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That's pathetic." She said, motioning toward the cherry stem I had put on the counter.

"Oh, like you could do any better." I challenged.

To my amazement Casey's eyebrow quirked upward and then she pulled a cherry out of the jar. I watched as she slowly put the cherry to her lips and ate it. Then she put the stem in her mouth. I watched as she twirled it around in her mouth for a moment before pushing it out between her lips.

It was in a perfect knot.

She smiled at me while she put the stem in my hand and walked away with the drink.

I stared down at the stem in my hand.

Okay, so I had controlled myself when I was locked in a bathroom with her. I had (sort of) controlled myself when she started to date my best friend. I handled myself when she tried to be a cheerleader (and God, that was hard) and when we spent so much time together in the summer.

But _this _was too much.

I thought this as I ran out of the room to follow her.

x—x

Sort of Derek/Casey

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	84. Hold

Title: Hold

300 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Ralph?" I looked up to see Casey hovering over the table I was sitting at. "What are you doing here?"

I looked around. I was in the library. The actual library. The last time I had gone to the library willingly was in grade two when you got to check out two picture books and sit on the happy tree rug while the librarian read you a story. After that I became a little defiant towards the whole 'room full of books' concept.

"Oh," I chuckled. "Yeah, my English teacher said that I needed to study. Since I'm failing and all. And I really need to pass that class." I said.

"Oh." Casey said. "Mind if I sit down?" She asked.

"No problemo." I said, waving toward the empty seat across from me.

"What are you having trouble with?" She asked me.

"Pretty much everything." I shrugged. "Since I'm so stupid."

"Ralph!" She cried. "You're not stupid! You just lack work ethic and concentration. But don't let anyone tell you that you're stupid."

I looked at her incredulously for a moment and then smiled. "Thanks, Casey."

She smiled and then looked down at the books she had pulled out of her bag.

I looked at her as she flipped through the text book and I realized the strangest thing.

I didn't want to tell her that her shoes were nice, or that she was hot, or some other awesome pick up line that me , Derek and Sam had come up with. I didn't want to check her out or imagine making out with her (but I bet that it would be really nice).

No. As I looked at her, I just kind of want to hold her hand.

And it turned my world upside down.

x—x

Casey/Ralph

I'm really into Rasey right now.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	85. Shoes

Title: Shoes

170 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

I watched her as she fiddled with the lock on her locker. I had already thought she was hot, but now she looked like prime babeage in my eyes now. I mean, how could she not? After seeing her move like that in cheerleading tryouts, Casey was up there on the hotness list.

I licked my lips and then sauntered over to her.

"Hey, Case." I said in my manly voice. Chicks always like the manly voice.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face and looked distressed. "Hey, Ralph."

"So." I said smiling. "I like your shoes." Oh, yeah. I'm totally in now.

But Casey got this weird look on her face and then shook her head. "Thanks, that's nice, but I've really got a lot going on. I have to go." She closed her locker and walked away.

Damn. How come stuff like that always works for Derek and not me?

Hmm. Maybe I should have said I liked her hair. Chicks are really into their hair...

x—x

Casey/Ralph

Little version of the missing scene of Ralph telling Casey he liked her shoes in Cheerleader Casey. (: Plus, I have developed a large fascination with Rasey. Really, once I get the inspiration I will probably do a multi-chapter story with them. Or at least a oneshot. Seriously, I like the idea that much. Wow.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	86. Orange

Title: Orange

300 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"I don't wanna!" Casey whined from the passengers seat of Emily's car.

"Oh, stop complaining. It's not gonna kill you." Emily said from the drivers seat.

"Well-" Casey started.

"No Final Destination references please. I mean, it's not even a tanning bed. You're not gonna get trapped and incinerate."

Casey pouted. "I just don't see the point."

"Well, it's not gonna do much for me." Emily said. "But you could use a little color before we head out to California."

"My _dad's _taking us. We're going to be with _him _most of the time. What does it matter?" Casey asked.

"Case, there's no way we're going to be in California and not end up in a beach. It's just common sense." Emily said, pulling into a parking space of a tanning salon. "It'll be quick, I promise. Nothing too extreme."

"Fine." Casey said reluctantly as she got out of the car.

Her and Emily headed toward to entrance of the building. Before they could open the door, a guy opened it as he was exiting.

Casey's ex, Max, to be exact.

"Whoa." Emily said lightly.

"Umm, hey, Casey. Hey Emily." Max said, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Hey, Max." Emily said with a huge smile on her face. Casey just stared, wide eyed and trying to conceal her smile.

"I-uh-I have to go. Nice seeing you both." Max said quickly.

"See ya later, Fake Bake." Emily murmured low enough for only Casey to hear as Max walked away with a blush.

"Oh my gosh." Casey laughed. "I cannot believe Derek was actually right about that!"

"He was always unnaturally orange. I mean, this is London." Emily giggled. "Come on, let's go. There's no way we're going in there now."

x—x

No pairing.

Hehehehehehehehehe. (:

Okay, so you know I love you guys mucho mucho much. Let us heighten this love, shall we? Please, please becoming reviewing monsters for me! I would adore the hit 900 before the 18th which will be the One Year Anniversary of this collection. Also, anyone new to my drabbles, please take the time to review as you read, or at least for the ones you really like. You have no idea how much I would appreciate it!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	87. Shampoo

Title: Shampoo

480 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Happy one year anniversary." Derek felt Casey's arms wrap around his waist from behind. She stood up on her tiptoes and rested her head on his shoulders as she stared at their reflection in the bathroom mirror. She smiled as she nuzzled the crook of his neck.

Derek spit out the toothpaste from his mouth into the sink before turning around so that she could put his arms around her.

"Happy one year anniversary." He said back to her before gently pressing his lips against hers.

"Let's go into your room. I got you something." Casey said.

"Good." Derek said. "I got you something too."

Quietly, they went from the bathroom and into Derek's room. They sat on opposite sides of his bed. Casey pulled out a small box from the pocket of her robe and handed it to him.

Derek opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and looked it over.

"An order confirmation?" Derek asked. "Of what?"

"Oh," Casey said said smiling. "Only of the latest CD from Sum 41 with a personalized autograph from all the band members."

Derek's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"I contacted their manager. I couldn't get it shipped on time though. It should be here in a few days." Casey beamed as Derek leaned across the bed to give her a kiss.

"You're amazing." Derek said.

Then he leaned down and pulled out a box from under his bed.

Casey looked at it excitedly, but when she opened it her features fell. She stared down at the gift for several silent moments before looking up.

"Shampoo." She said dryly. "Shampoo? Are you serious?" Casey asked as her voice began to raise.

Derek simply smirked. "Well, you know I don't do conventional. I mean, look at our relationship, right?"

"So you wanted to be unconventional and get me something totally without meaning or thought for our one year anniversary?" Casey asked, glaring at him.

Derek continued to smirk. "Oh, no. It has meaning. And thought. I assure you."

"Really? Really. Please tell me what is so caring about this lovely bottle of Finesse I hold in my hand, compared to what I gave you." Casey asked, almost daring him.

Derek simply shrugged. "The party."

"Excuse me?" Casey asked.

"The party. The one I threw where we got locked in the bathroom." Derek explained innocently. "We got into that fight with the shampoos."

Casey stared at him. "And why would you want to commemorate that in a one year anniversary gift?"

"Well," He said simply. "That's when I realized that I was completely and totally in love with you."

He watched as her features immediately softened. She bit her lip and then smiled. Casey crawled across the bed and settled herself in his arms.

"You're good." She said softly. "You're _real_ good."

"Of course. It _is _me." Derek said before kissing her.

x—x

Derek/Casey

Longish.

Oh my gosh, you guys are amazing! 18 reviews for that last drabble! You all rock! I swear. You're better than a squirrel making cookies for a hippie convention. (: Okay, so let's see how many more reviews we can get to now. Can we get to 930 or higher before the 18th? Because, really, that would be incredible. I've got several more drabbles for you guys so review, and I'll update, and review some more! Newcomers, reviews are appreciated! Love you guys, seriously!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	88. Sale

Title: Sale

565 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Ooh! Look, Derek! Bath and Body Works is having a sale!" Casey pointed out excitedly.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Derek shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. "Just because we're early for the movie and none of our friends are here yet does not mean I'm going to waste time going into that _girl _store with you. I still resent having to go to the movies with you and mutual acquaintances."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever Derek. Just because rock music is not pouring out of it and it doesn't have _manly man _written all over it doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you going into it. I mean, you even wear pink. What's the problem?"

"Hey, hey, hey. That shirt is salmon and grey. And it's a great shirt. There's nothing wrong with that shirt." Derek said defensively.

"And it's your favorite shirt. So if your favorite shirt is pink-"

"Salmon!"

"That doesn't make it sound any better, Derek. Anyway, it's just a store. Come on! Plus, I don't want to go in there by myself. Sale maniacs can be scary. I don't wanna get lost or pummeled or loofahed or something." Casey said grabbing hold of Derek's arm. "Just for a second, please!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine." He relented, letting Casey pull him into the crowded store.

After a moment of Casey pulling him through the crowd she let go of his arm.

"Oh my gosh, Derek! Look! A whole row of scented hand sanitizer!" She ran off toward the shelf.

Derek chuckled as he watched Casey get swatted at by an old lady for one of the pump bottles. He laughed out loud when Casey swatted back with an appalled look upon her face.

"Wow." A voice said next to him.

Derek looked down to see a middle aged woman who wore the Bath and Body Works employee smock look at Casey across the room and then look up at him.

"You're a good boyfriend to have come in here." She said. "Must _really _love her to have let her drag you in here and then watch as she fights over the products."

A look of horror crossed Derek's face. "What? No! She's no-I'm not-We're not-No! We're not dating!" He cried out frantically.

The woman raised her eyebrows as she crossed her arms. "Hmm. Well, then I guess it's just love. Pretty sweet and tragic in that whole way, you know? You guys would be cute together."

Derek opened his mouth but then closed it again and slumped his shoulders.

"You think?" Derek asked, honestly wanting to know.

The woman smiled up at him. "Yeah, I think."

They stood in silence (well, not actual silence. It was madness around them. But _they _were silent) for a moment and then the lady looked up at him.

"Hey, why don't you try buying our new Peach-Passion fruit gift basket for her. Comes with the peach-passion fruit lotion, body spritzer, cleansing moisturizer, shampoo, soap bar and hand sanitizer, which it seems like the lady would like. All wrapped up in a lovely white wicker basket for only 39.99, on sale from it's original price of 59.99!"

Derek looked down at her with an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Hey, I may understand your whole plight of unrequited love, kid, but I still work here." She shrugged.

x—x

Derek/Casey

I thought it was cute. (:

And oh my effing lord, you guys are so incredible that I'm speechless. I mean, really. Nearly twenty reviews for the last drabble, AND a ginormous thank you to AngelOfMusic123 who decided to go in and review over forty of the drabbles (you did say you wanted to review all of them, and I'm wondering if you will pull, through, which would be wonderful, and if not, that's alright, because you are the freaking boss. I swear!) Anyway, you guys seriously, we are soooo close. SO so close. Wouldn't it be amazing to reach 1000? Come on, let's go for 1000 before the 18th! I know we can do it! Once again, new comers, review are appreciated. There are almost 90 chapters to this baby. Your reviews are incredibly valuable, you don't even know. Sheesh, I care way too much about this. But really, I love all you guys for doing this for me. MUCH LOVE! (:

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	89. Play

Title: Play

120 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

As Casey was heading toward her room she caught glance of blond and brown mops of hair on the floor in Derek's room. Curious, she backtracked so that she was in the doorway.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?"

Both Derek and Max looked up to see Casey standing over them and began to blush.

"Um, Marti didn't want her play-doh anymore." Sam shrugged.

"So she, uh, gave it to us." Derek said, holding a chunk of red play-doh in his hands which looked something like a stick man.

"Wanna play?" Sam grinned childishly holding out a container of blue dough.

Casey just sighed and shook her head.

"Boys. I'll just never understand." She murmured to herself as she walked away.

x—x

No pairing.

Hehe. Silly.

Yeah, I know this one is stupid. I'm sorry. Okay, must bow down to all of you now for every single review you guys gave me. Though I must say that the fates were against me when the internet went out the day before the anniversary! Eek! But still, you guys are totally amazing! I love ya all! (:

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	90. Familiar

Title: Familiar

320 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

We were studying when I snapped.

She was sitting on her bed, lecturing me like a college professor on whatever subject we were supposed to be going over. I honestly have no idea what that subject was. I was slightly spaced out. My brain was sort of over loaded with the Casey-ness of my surrounding. I was observing.

All pinks and purples. The Swan Lake poster on her door. The organized clutter of her things on the vanity stand next to me. Her room smelled like vanilla, probably because of the candle she had lit in the corner of the room. But there was a distinctly fruity smell mingling in the air. I couldn't place what it was but it was familiar.

She had books lined up on a shelf. Books that made me admire her. Plays that I had never even skimmed. Authors I'd never even heard of.

And then there was her. My eyes took in the shine of her sleek, straight hair. Her bright blue eyes shining in some kind of strange fascination of what she was explaining to me. Clueless and naïve as ever, not realizing that I wasn't paying attention in the least. It was damn adorable.

And then things that she had said started running through my head.

_Just friends. _

I looked away and then looked back at her. She was beautiful.

I could never be _just friends _with Casey McDonald.

I got up and walked over to the bed. She stopped talking and looked up at me from where I stood looking down at her.

I think I heard her ask something about if I was okay, but I'm not sure. But I do know that I didn't answer her either way. And I do know that I leaned down, took her face in my hands, and kissed her.

She didn't pull away.

And she smelled like vanilla and raspberries.

x—x

Casey/Noel

It was brought on by 'Just Friends'. I can't help but love Noel. I need to incorporate him in my writing more. Him and all the other neglected LwD characters.

I guess you could say I somewhat referenced 'Just Friends'.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	91. Smarts

Title: Smarts

680 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

I eyed her across the room. She was mingling, being a good hostess, even though she didn't have to be. It was, after all, a family Christmas party, not _her _party. But Casey is Casey, and she is perpetually lively and is always willing to try and be socially inclined.

It's one of the things about her that still gives me a headache.

"What are you looking at, Smerek?" Marti pops up out of nowhere causing me to nearly choke on the eggnog I had been sipping on.

"N-nothing." I sputtered, wiping my mouth on the sleeve of the red whine colored formal looking button down shirt that I had found on my bed with a post-it note on it that read in Casey's perfect handwriting, 'Where this tonight or DIE'.

I'd marched into her room to protest but then I saw the dress she was going to be wearing at the party-this totally silky strapless green and gold number that I could tell would fall above her knees- hanging on the door of her closet and I silently retreated from the room, deciding that if she would be wearing _that _I totally wouldn't complain at all about the shirt. You know, as a sort of, _Oh thank you, baby Jesus for creating that stupid piece of fabric and letting Casey find it, _kind of thing.

Marti gave me a weird look and then followed the path that my gaze had been on moments before, then she looked back at me and smirked that annoying little smirk that I am both perterbed and proud that she inherited from me.

"So," Marti began conversationally, playing with a leaf of a fake plant on the table by us, her eyes observing the ceiling above us. "Casey looks good tonight."

"Um," I grunted, and then Marti's eyes locked upon mine. "Don't you think?" She asked.

"Um, yes?" I replied, feeling cornered.

"It's hard to believe," She said, not looking at me again, "That she'll be gone soon. And to a college so far away. It must be...hard for you."

I choked again, but this time on my own saliva. "Uh, and why would it be?"

"Oh, you know. With how you got when Sally was going to leave for college." She said, looking out at the people around us.

"Oh, no. No, no. See, Sally was my _girlfriend. _I have absolutely no reason to care where Casey is going." I explain.

"Hmm." Marti eyed me. "You were in love with Sally right?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What's your point?"

She began to cough in a way I found highly suspicious and condescending. "Oh, no reason." She said when she finally stopped.

Things were silent between us for a moment before she finally spoke up again.

"But, you know, tonight is a great night. Doesn't get much better. And you know, times like these aren't going to last forever. A night of chances, you know?" Marti said.

Before I could respond, she slinked away. I followed her with my eyes for a moment. When I looked up, my eyes went directly to where Casey had been. I blinked several times when I found that she had been staring at me. For a second she just continued to watch me, and then she smiled and raised the glass of eggnog that she had in her hand toward me. I returned the gesture, and then we both drank. She continued to smile, and I smiled back. Then after a moment she looked away. She seemed to excuse herself from the group of people she was standing with and then headed for the stairs. She stalled momentarily at the steps and turned her head slightly on her shoulder in my direction without looking directly at me before continuing up the stairs.

I watch her disappear in the upstairs hallway and pause for a moment before placing my drink on the table and casually walking toward the stairs.

A night of chances?

Marti got all her smarts from me.

x—x

Derek/Casey

Oh my God, I know right. I'm actually posting something. I'm so sorry, and I know I suck. Even this sucked. But I realized that I missed my two year fanfiction anniversary (November 6th) and got really mad at myself, and forced myself to write something. I was listening to Weekend Warriors by A Change of Pace, and this is the first thing I thought of. Ain't that a catchy song, by the way? But yeah, again, I'm so sorry. I hope people actually still know me. Please review if you still care!!!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	92. Forgive

Title: Forgive

430 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

_She always forgave me._

It didn't matter what had happened-whether she had started the fight or if had. She would always peek into my room and whisper that she forgave me.

I never understood. Those three words, "I forgive you", had this effect on me. Sometimes they were degrading. The times that she should have been apologizing to me rather than extending her forgiveness. Other times they'd find a way to take away any negative feelings I may have been harboring about, well, about _anything._

How ridiculous. As if having her forgiveness could make my world..._right._

But somehow, that's how it felt.

I was twenty-six years old and sitting at a bar in the middle of the afternoon when I finally realized that I didn't want her forgiveness-I wanted _her._

I pressured the cab driver to get me downtown, yelling at him until he finally pulled over and told me to get out-so tired of me that he didn't even look at the meter or tell me how much I owed him. I said nothing more, but instead took off running the last half mile to where she was.

About to collapse I burst through the doors of the hotel, ignoring the people who worked there screaming at me to stop, ignoring the guests who I almost ran over. Ignoring the sign propped in the lobby that said _Wedding of Noel Covington and Casey McDonald. The Ballroom. _

And I ignored all the stares and gasps as I barged through the doors of the ballroom.

I didn't run down the isle, or yell out stop. When she turned around and saw me her expression didn't change from the peaceful contentedness that it was at, nor did she run into my arms.

But she did look at Noel, then turn back to look at me, and slowly, she began walking toward me. My heart didn't beat the entire time. Not until she reached me. She looked down and then grabbed a hold of my hand before looking back into my eyes.

I stared at her, hoping that she'd see everything I felt, and that she'd walk as calmly out of the room with me as she had walked down the isle. But that's not what I got.

"I forgive you," she said, so low that I had to strain to hear it. And then she said, "I'm sorry."

And then she let go of my hand, and turned around, walking back down the isle to him.

I didn't say a word

She always forgave me.

_But I can never forgive myself._

x—x

Casey/Derek

No, I'm not dead. I just suck, as does this drabble, as per usual. Sheesh. Sorry guys. Hope you haven't given up on me!

**Review, loves.**

-Tarryn


	93. Conspiracy

Title: Conspiracy

230 word drabble.

.I own nothing. Including the Paramore song this was inspired by.

x—x

"I feel completely powerless." I murmured to myself as I slammed my locker door closed and watched him disappear down the hall.

Once he turned a corner and I could no longer see him my eyes flitted around me, wondering if anyone was staring at me. Of course, no one was. But I still felt like everyone's eyes were secretly, discreetly probing my every move.

"_Liz, this isn't a conspiracy. No one _knows."

"_Keep your voice down, or else people _will_ know! Is that what you want?"_

"_Maybe!"_

"_What? What did you say?"_

"_I said maybe! I mean, why not? What does it really matter? We've got each other, so screw the rest of them!"_

"_We can't trust the rest of them, Edwin! They'll think we're freaks!"_

"_Liz-"_

"_I'm done with the conversation. There are to many people around."_

"_Maybe the conversations not the only thing we should be done with..."_

"_Edwin, don't. We're gonna be fine. You said we'd make it."_

"_Yeah, but that was when I thought you'd do anything for us. Now-now I can't even tell how you feel. Except uncertain."_

I blinked, suddenly feeling tears cloud my vision when I thought of what he had said moments before.

"I feel alone." I said, before turning and getting lost in the crowd.

x—x

Lizzie/Edwin

Blah, but I'm trying to bang out a bunch of drabbles. This is the first of the night, and I'm hoping to get a bunch more out. Maybe you'll give me some reviews? I was pretty sad that I didn't get much feedback for These Kind of Things Are Only Meant For Nightmares. But then, I should be thankful that I got any reviews at all! :D

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	94. Aftermath

Title: Aftermath

170 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"This is really bad, D." Sam had said.

"Don't do it man." I heard from Ralph.

"It's not because you're step-siblings," Max, who I had somehow become relativley good friends with, said, "It's because she'll tear you apart."

But I didn't listen. I never did listen well.

I've always been quick to kiss and tell. And it was always easy to go after girls, and persist and persist and then completely distance myself from them.

Then I got it into my head that I could conquer Casey. But she ended up conquering me.

Each kiss was different, and all of her words seemed relevent when before I wouldn't even listen to her. She became everything to me, and it changed my world. She was my world. A very disastrous, messed up, beautifully wrecked world.

They told me not to. But I never did listen well.

And now I have to live with the aftermath.

But it's alright, because I was already living with her, anyway.

x—x

Derek/Casey

Kind of a lame drabble, but oh, well. Inspired by the song "Kiss N Tell" by Danger Radio, which is very much a Dasey song. Give it a listen. Also, check out my new poll on my page, pretty please. Dasey fans/Fans of my writing will like it, I think. And while you're at it:

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	95. Disrespectful

Title: Disrespectful

700 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Derek rolled his eyes as he walked up to the table that Casey and Truman sat at. He wanted to gag as he watched Casey giggle at something Truman had said. He was smiling the stupid smile of his and he watched as Casey's arm leaned across the table to gently stroke his arm in a caring manner.

Derek coughed rudely as he stood in front of the table. Casey looked up and her features immediately contorted into annoyance as she pulled her arm back from Truman's.

"Ugh. I need to start remembering what days you work." Casey mumbled.

"You live with me, Space Case, how can you not know when I have to come in to Smellie Nellie's?"

Casey glared at him. "I'm sorry, I don't spend a whole lot of my free time thinking about _you._" She scoffed.

"Why don't we try ordering?" Truman cut in, smiling like all was right in the world.

Derek wanted to cut him with a butterknife.

Derek flipped open his notepad and poised his pencil against it, his every movement dripping with silent sarcasm and disdain.

Truman rattled off his burger order, asking for swiss, no onions, no lettuce, extra tomato, and mustard instead of mayonaisse.

Derek scribbled down pepperjack, extra onions, lettuce, no tomato and extra mayonaisse.

He looked over at Casey who was staring down at the menu critically.

"I didn't know they added things to the menu!" She declared. "Give me a second, Derek."

Derek sneered down at her.

After two minutes of Casey hmming and hawing over her choices, Derek reached into the pocket of his uniform smock and pulled out his iPod Nano, pushin one of the earbuds into place and scrolling through his songs. He came to "Golden I" by Mindless Self Indulgence and pushed play.

"Yo-I be that Golden I" Derek sung softly, but loud enough for Casey and Truman to hear. Casey looked up from the menu.

"You watch me burning deep inside you. I be that Golden I" he sung, smirking at Casey. "Now I rock steady but it don't mean nothing, cause-"

"Derek." Casey said sternly.

"I ain't shit-Yo and that's okay cause-"

"Der-_ek._" Casey said again, with even more annoyance.

"I wrote the note so you can watch me hang myself-say I be the cock in the jungle coming for you, baby-"

Derek had barely managed to finish the last verse before Casey had jumped up from her seat.

"Enough!" She cried, tearing the earbud from Derek's ear. "Excuse me." Casey looked over at Truman apologetically before grasping Derek by his arm and dragging him over toward the bathrooms where no one could see them.

Once out of sight Casey let go of Derek's arm and glared daggers at him.

"My God, Derek! Could you have been _any more _disrespectful? I mean, really-"

Derek cut her off by grabbing her by her shoulders and pushing her against the walls before pressing his lips against hers forcefully.

Five minutes later when they made their way back to the table, Casey silent but smiling a smile that Truman assumed was only from having probably won an argument with Derek, she prattled off a random order to Derek who wrote it down.

As he walked away Derek erased the mayonaisse from Truman's order and replaced it with mustard. After all, he didn't want to _too_ disrespectful.

x—x

Casey/Truman, Derek/Casey centric

Ha, this is what happens when I use a random word generator that gives me 'disrespectful' and 'restaurant' while listening to iTunes shuffle that just happens to play "Golden I" by Mindless Self Indulgence. I actually like this one quite a lot. Nice and random. :D

I haven't watched much that includes Truman, seeing as I haven't watched LwD in quite a while. Plus I've heard many people say that they've had panic attacks and thrown fits over the fourth season and I'm trying to avoid that. Therefore I usually keep my stories third season and prior centric, but I thought I'd throw this out there.

Also, go vote on my poll if you haven't already!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	96. Blame

Title: Blame

230 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Twelve year old Marti Venturi burst into her home, finding Derek and Casey sitting in the living room watching tv. They were visiting home during their holiday break. The steb-siblings looked up as Marti ripped off her scarf and stomped her foot to the wood floor.

"Hey, Smarti, what's got you abusing the hardwood?" Derek asked, shifting in his chair.

Marti let out a small scream of frustration. "Dean kissed me at Leslie's party! He kissed me!" She cried.

"Aw, Marti was it your first kiss?" Casey asked simpathetically.

"He _french _kissed me!" Marti yelled, ignoring that Casey had spoken.

"French kissing at twelve? My God, what is wrong with these kids?" Casey asked mostly to herself.

"So what did you do?" Derek asked.

"I said, 'This isn't France, idiot', and punched him in the face." Marti said before running up the stairs. The sound of her bedroom door slamming followed.

"In a way, I blame you." Derek said, looking at Casey.

"Excuse me?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"It's got Casey McDonald influence written all over it. A Venturi is never that indignant over kisses." Derek said.

Casey opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again, looking away.

"Exactly." Derek said, smirking and crossing his arms as her turned his attention back to the tv.

x—x

No particular pairing.

Random and pointless.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	97. Raid

Title: Raid

370 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"This is a horrible idea, you know that right?" Sam said, standing in Casey's doorway with his arms crossed.

"Oh, come on. It's really not that bad." Derek assured his friend.

"Where'd you even come up with this idea?"

"Some stupid movie called 'Sleepover' or something that Lizzie was watching the other day. Horrible, horrible movie, but some of the idiot's in it snuck into some girl's room while her and her friend's were out on a late night scavenger hunt to raid it."

"Listen to yourself. You just called them idiots. So what do you consider yourself?" Sam asked.

"I think it's kind of fun." Sheldon piped from where he was standing at Casey's closet. "I mean, it's not like we're going to do anything to her stuff."

"Nah, we're just gonna look through it all and completely invade her privacy while she's next door sleeping over at your girlfriend's house." Sam stated dryly.

Sheldon pouted.

"Well, I don't care, cuz this is awesome." This came from Ralph who was sprawled out on Casey's bed. "So _fluffy_!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Derek—what are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing."

"What is that?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you smelling her shirt?"

"No!"

"Ugh, I'm out of here." Sam said, heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, me too, I guess." Sheldon said, looking slightly forlorn as he went downstairs too, where they were sleeping, all having refused to set up their sleeping bags in Derek's room.

"You guys, seriously! It's not what you think!" Derek cried, running after his friends.

All of them forgot about Ralph who had burrowed under Casey's sheets.

Derek, Sam and Sheldon were all awoken at nine the next morning by both Casey and Ralph's high pitched screams.

x—x

:D

No particular pairing.

Review! It is currently nine days away from this collection's 2 year anniversary! I know, exciting! I know my updating sucks, and I'm sorry for that, but you guys were all really amazing on the reviewing last year before the anniversary. So please be my amazing feedback monkeys again, and show me some love!!!!!!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	98. Slide

Title: Slide

260 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"This is completely juvenile."

"You know you wanna."

"It's completely embarrassing, Derek!"

"And there's no one around, Casey!"

"_You're_ here."

"But it was my idea in the first place."

"How am I supposed to know this isn't some stupid set up or prank of yours, huh? You could totally have someone videotaping this right now."

"Do you want me to go first?"

"Nu uh! The person videotaping this will probably only videotape when _I _do it."

"There's no one videotaping us!"

"Oh, yeah, and I'm supposed to trust _you._"

"You're impossible, woman!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, how about we do it at the same time?"

"What?"

"There's room for both of us. And if there _is_ anyone hiding in the bushes videotaping us, they'll get us both."

"I don't know—"

"Come on, Case."

"—Fine. Okay, fine."

"Yes!"

Derek grabbed her hand and dragged her across the yard.

"Ready?"

"Mmhmm."

"Go!"

They both started to run, hand in hand. Once they hit the yellow Slip N' Slide, they both hit it hard, sliding across it. When they reached the end they hit grass and they lied there together laughing. Casey found her head on Derek's chest and his arm around her waist. In the afternoon summer sun, she couldn't find it in her to move.

Until he asked, "Wanna go again?"

And she had his hand in hers and was up and running.

x—x

Semi-Casey/Derek

Alright, it's days until this collection's 2 year anniversary. Let's review this thing up! I know you have it in ya! And please review any drabbles that you haven't yet! It takes like 5 seconds. 2 seconds if you're skilled. :D And review 'Raid' that I submitted yesterday, which, sadly, I've only recieved 2 reviews for :( Come on guys!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	99. Similarities

Title: Similarites

180 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Scooby Doo!" Lizzie cried.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Edwin cried back.

"Scooby Doo!"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

"Harry Potter!" This came from Marti, who was ignored.

Their argument went on and on. Finally, both Casey and Derek walked into the room. They listened for a few seconds and then simultaneously said, "Are you kidding? Power Rangers!"

Derek and Casey looked at each other with shocked faces.

Every one else looked at them with equally shocked faces.

"You have something in common!" Marti broke the silence, jumping up and down.

"No!" Both Casey and Derek yelled.

They snapped to look at each other once more.

"No!" Casey cried again, before running up the stairs.

Derek dropped to his knees. "Why?" he cried dramatically to the ceiling. "Why??"

Marti cackled in delight. She turned to Lizzie and Edwin.

"This is only the beginning." She assured the two. And then to Lizzie, "I call maid of honor at the wedding." And then she skipped off happily.

x—x

Sorta Derek/Casey-ish

So lame, and yet, I absolutely adore it. Eeeeh! :D

Alright, count down the days, the anniversary of this collection is 'a coming! So remember to review! And review drabbles you haven't reviewed! Love ya guys!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	100. Treatment

Title: Treatment

290 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Your precious date is downstairs." Derek said once he opened Casey's bedroom door.

"Hello? Ever heard of knocking?" Casey turned to glare at him before looking back in the mirror.

"You're really gonna go out with that guy?" Derek asked, walking into her room and sitting down on her bed.

"Yes, I really am." Casey was holding up earrings to her face. "Not that it concerns you." She murmured.

"You need treatment." Derek replied. "He did that whole 6 ½ thing. Shouldn't you find that scheming and degrading?"

"Well, it was a little schemeing and degrading, but he did it because he really liked me. And we're past that now." Casey explained.

"It's something I would do." Derek mumbled.

"What?"

"The 6 ½ rating thing to get the attention of the girl I liked. Think about it. Totally me." Derek said.

Casey's head snapped toward him. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!!"

"You know it's true." Derek shrugged.

Casey stood up and groaned. "Oh, God. Thanks, Derek. Now I'm going to be mentally comparing you and Truman all night."

"And from that, you'll find that I'm _much_ better."

"I might actually need treatment now." Casey grumbled.

Derek just smirked at her. She grabbed her purse and stomped from the room without another word.

"Have fun!" Derek called after he sarcastically, immensley gratified with himself.

x—x

Semi-Derek/Casey-Casey/Truman

Can you believe it? Drabble numero 100! Who knew, huh? Please review! Review like crazy! Review like it's the last review you'll ever get to submit! I want to see how many you guys can give me. Please And review drabbles that you haven't reviewed yet! :) Love you guys.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	101. Leave

Title: Leave

230 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Don't leave."

"I'm still not even sure what I'm doing here."

"You're here for me."

Edwin, seated on the edge of the bed, bowed his head.

"We're just hurting ourselves, Case."

"But—" Casey began, sitting up, clutching the sheets against her body.

"And not just us. If they knew, do you think they wouldn't hurt too?"

Casey leaned back as if she had been slapped.

"This is just so wrong." Edwin whispered. "Girl cheats on her step-brother with her sister's boyfriend, who just happens to be her other step-brother. Can you say _Jerry Springer_?"

Casey chuckled a cold, humorless chuckle.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Edwin reached down and picked his shirt from the ground.

As he pulled it over his head, she repeated, "Don't leave."

"I have to." He said. Pants on. Now shoes. And then he was up.

"Please," She whispered as his hand touched the door handle. "I love you, Edwin."

It broke his heart.

He hesitantly turned and walked back to her. He looked her in the eyes and then leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forhead. Just one.

And then he turned and walked away.

It wasn't until he was in his car that he let himself whisper hoarsley, "I love you, too."

x—x

Casey/Edwin, Implied Casey/Derek-Edwin/Lizzie

Oh, yes. Yes, yes. Hehe.  
Alright, again, this collection's anniversary is on the 18th! Let's review, review, review. Even go back and review the ones you haven't yet! Super duper pretty please? I'll find a way to give you guys llamas as thank you's! :D And thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	102. Child Support

Title: Child Support

275 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"I want a divorce!" Casey screamed.

"We're not even married!" Derek rolled his eyes at her.

"We have to be!" Casey cried. "What am I supposed to put in the report? That the baby happened on a one night stand?"

"Why do you have to be so dramatic?" Derek asked. "We could just put that we're dating."

"Oh, so our child _has_ to be a bastard, is that it?"

"You are such a high maintenance person. Give me Lenny." Derek reached over and took the back of flour from Casey's arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you? His name is not Lenny!" Casey cried.

"You're going to make a fine mother one day." Derek said dryly. "I can't believe we're actually doing this. I always thought this was just something you saw on tv. Didn't know they actually made people do this."

"Well they do! And this is a huge project and I will not let you mess this up!" Casey said fiercely. "And I refuse for this to become cliché so don't you dare drop our child and get flour everywhere!"

Derek gasped and pretended to cover what would be the flour child's ears. "Don't speak of our child's demise!" He glared at her and then looked down at the bag of flour. "It's okay, Lenny. Mommy's just crazy. Crazy, crazy, psychotic mommy."

Casey glared at him, with arms crossed. "I want the condo and your car." She said sharply. "And don't think you're getting out of child support." And then she stomped off.

x—x

Semi-Derek/Casey

Please review and go back and review the drabbles you have yet to! Anniversary day is nearing! :) Thank you, you guys make me smile every time I get feedback. You're all so great!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	103. Sex and the City

Title: Sex and the City

115 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Do you ever wish you were on Sex and the City?"

Derek snapped his head toward Ralph, who had asked the question.

"What?"

"Do you ever wish you were?" Ralph asked. "It just seems kind of awesome."

"Hmm." Derek pondered. "I guess. I mean, it _is_ called Sex and the City."

"Exactly!" Ralph said, sounding excited. "So who would you be?"

Derek blinked at his friend.

"Like on the show, man. Who would you be?"

Derek blinked some more.

"I'd want to be Charlotte." Ralph said, grinning.

Derek got up and walked out of the house, even though it was his own.

x—x

No pairing. Just lovely Ralph!

Two more days people! Then it's the anniversary! Please review, and go back and review the other drabbles! I wanna get to 1300 before Saturday!!!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	104. Lemon

Title: Lemon

130 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Ow, Derek, it hurts."

"Do you trust me?"

"–Yeah, of course."

"I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"This is so uncomfortable."

"It'll feel better soon, Case."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Pinky promise?"

"Stop whining."

"But—hey! Oh, wait. Wait, that feels good."

"I knew it would. Here, let's try this."

"Shut up—oh, oh you were right. This does feel really good."

"I told you."

"Well, thanks. That sunburn really hurt."

"No problem. I live to please you."

"Lemon and water applied to a sunburn with a sponge. Who knew?"

"I knew."

"Stop smirking. And you didn't have to flick water at me before."

"But you said it felt good!"

x—x

Derek/Casey

All dialogue. Hope you're not confused. But that was fun to write. :D

And tomorrow is the anniversary! Or maybe it's today for a lot of you reading this! So please review!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	105. Refuel

Title: Refuel

225 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Derek Venturi didn't plan on falling for his step-sister. Who would?

But he did.

He had been a known player before Casey entered his life. Back then it had been casual. Something he was supposed to do, was expected to do, liked to do.

And after Casey, it became something he _had_ to do, hated to do. But he put up the walls even higher and added some barbed wire, then put on the mask and acted like nothing had changed.

But it had.

He found that everything became a lot harder. He struggled with himself to act normal—to not cave and do something stupid. To not knock on her door all those times he'd stand in front of it. To just walk away. His energy drained quickly, and with it, his will power. The only fuel he had to keep going was other girls. Never the girl he wanted, but they kept him preoccupied enough to keep himself somewhat sane.

By the time he met Sally, it was nearly impossible to keep that will-power up. No one could sustain him. And she was a welcome distraction. She put up a fight—a fight that he couldn't have with Casey. And she was able to keep him busy enough.

He told himself he loved her. But he knew that all she really was was a refuel.

x—x

Semi-Derek/Casey, Derek/Sally

Kinda sucky. Sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed before the anniversary. Now, let's keep reviewing! :D

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	106. Adapt

Title: Adapt

140 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Look man, she may be giving you something that remotely resembles a chance, but this isn't going to adapt into her having actual feelings for you. I know you're head-over-heels and all that crap, but it's not going to happen."

Derek smirked and Noel could see in his eyes exactly what he was really saying. _She'll never love you because she's supposed to love me._

Two months later Noel waited for the exact moment when Derek was waiting at the table next to their's at Smellie Nellie's to reach over and grab Casey's hand and say, "I love you" for the first time.

Hearing her say, "I love you, too Noel" was the second most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

The first was the sound of the glasses Derek dropped breaking immediately following Casey's response.

x—x

Casey/Noel

Poor Derek.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	107. Omniscient

Title: Omniscient

240 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Marti knew. Because Marti knew everything. And one day, she decided she was going to let everyone know that she knew everything.

She waited for the moment when all four of her older siblings were in the living room area. Then she stomped downstairs to the table in front of the tv and climbed on top of it.

"Marti, get off. I can't see the tv." Edwin said.

"Yeah, you're a better door than a window. But I want a window! Down!" Derek said.

"Marti, you're going to hurt yourself!" Casey cried and Lizzie agreed.

Marti waited patiently for them to all shut up. And then she began.

She pointed at Edwin. "You are in love with Lizzie."

She pointed at Lizzie. "You are in love with Edwin, but you pretend to be all confused about Jamie even though you don't have feelings for him because you love Edwin."

She pointed at Derek. "You love Casey."

She pointed at Casey. "You love Derek."

"And sometimes you guys kiss after screaming at each other, so you know you love each other. I don't know why any of you are even wasting time! I'm only eight and I know better than to be wasting my life like you guys. I mean, honestly."

She rolled her eyes and got off the table. "Don't look so shocked. I know _everything_."

She went back upstairs, satisfied.

x—x

Marti does know everything.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	108. Known

Title: Known

240 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Mmm, hold on a sec, babe."

"Ignore it and come back over here."

"I've got to take this."

"Derek, don't-"

"Casey? Yeah, what's going on? Wait, wait, slow down. Are you okay? What? What? Where are you? No, it's fine. Yeah, I'll be right there. Give me ten minutes. What was that? Make it six. Bye."

Derek closed his cell phone and began to peel himself off of the red leather couch he had been pressed against and away from the blond reaching out to him.

"Sorry, Chels, I've got to run." Derek said as he grabbed his leather jacket and began to put it on.

Twenty year old model Chelsea Jacobs pouted her pink glittered lips at him. "Derek, come on. Things were just getting good." The pout transformed into a sly smile. "Now take that jacket off and get back here. Your sister can wait twenty minutes."

"Step-sister." Derek murmured. "And it can't wait. She needs me. I've got to go pick her up."

"You don't _have_ to do anything. Casey's a sociable person. There are plenty of other people who could go pick her up. Why does it have to be you?" Chelsea whined, gently tugging on the sleeve of Derek's jacket. He pulled away and started toward the door.

He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Because," he shrugged, "I want it to be me." Derek opened the door and left the apartment.

x—x

Implied Casey/Derek

Again, it's been a very long time. But this drabble collection is probably my most popular work and I just don't think I'll ever want to give up on it no matter how long I'm away. I had actually written this down a while ago as the beginning of a potential story but I stumbled across it today and realized it made a great drabble, so there ya go! Review, please!

-Tarryn


	109. Pharmacist

Title: Pharmacist

190 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x-x

Ralph doesn't have a pill addiction, but the people at the pharmacy do not know this.

It started innocently enough when he came in to fill a prescription for his cold, though some noticed the gleam that came into his eyes as soon as he looked past the counter. They did not know why.

Soon, he was returning with questions about his medicine, which, as days passed, turned into odd, unnecessary questions about random, over the counter medication that he really had no reason to be wondering about.

When he started coming around with lists of questions about strong, highly addictive painkillers, that's when the whispers of concern really started. Casey grimaced, crossing her arms in her white coat, as she spoke with her co-workers, hoping that her old friend was okay. After all, she hadn't seen him for years until he came in to fill his prescription-she didn't know what kinds of things he'd gotten himself into.

They're thinking about alerting a higher authority. Ralph seems so nice, they think to themselves. Maybe he just needs some outside help.

They do not know that he's simply addicted to the pharmacist.

x-x

Ralph/Casey

I have no idea if that came across the way that I meant for it to. My execution might have been a little off, so I'm sorry!


	110. Maybe

Title: Maybe

500 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

Casey opened her bedroom door and had to stop abruptly in order to prevent a head on collision with her step-brother.

"Are you lost?" She sneered at him, taking a half step backwards.

Derek smirked, "I know you have it."

"A brain? Why, yes, I do. Don't worry, I know you're jealous. It's okay."

Casey then tried to push past him, but he remained firmly in place.

"Seriously?" Casey asked, staring up at him.

Derek placed both hands on either of Casey's shoulders.

"Look, I'll be the nice guy here. To spare you the embarrassment, you can just put it back in the drawer you took it from. Then we'll both pretend it was there all along and I just overlooked it."

Casey looked contemplative for a moment before nodding and saying, "You are obviously on drugs. Now please excuse me, I have better things to do than deal with you." With that, Casey lifted Derek's hands from her shoulders and pushed her way through the space between him and the wall.

She made an immediate beeline for the bathroom.

"I'll keep indulging in your denial, McDonald," Derek called. Casey stopped at the bathroom door and glared back at him. "But we both know what's going on."

Derek winked and Casey opened the door and threw him a look of disgust before shutting it, firmly.

She stayed there, with her ear pressed against the door until she heard Derek's footsteps disappear down the stairs.

She slumped her back against the door and then, reluctantly, pulled something from her pocket.

She stared down at the small piece of paper. Written in garish, overly-feminine handwriting was the phone number of Sasha, the waitress at the restaurant the McDonald-Venturis had gone to the night before.

_There are tiny hearts inside the A's_, Casey thought with disgust.

Carefully, Casey opened the bathroom door and peeked out to make sure Derek wasn't in sight. After she'd determined she was alone she carefully walked across the hall to Derek's room and opened the door quietly before sliding in.

Trying not to trip over any of the various things spilled out across the floor, she made her way to his bedside table and pulled open the top drawer, to put the paper where she'd found it. A large piece of bright green paper that Derek used to make flyers for his band, was there when it hadn't been before.

Written in Derek's messy scrawl was, _Jealousy isn't your best look, Space Case. Just because I got her number, doesn't mean I'll call her. Maybe._

Gritting her teeth, Casey tossed the piece of paper into the drawer and closed it. She spun around, only to find Derek leaning in the doorway.

"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you _so, so bad_." He sung, smirking the whole way through.

"I hate you!" She growled, shoving her way past him and running down the stairs.

"Ah. Just a matter of time, Case. Just a matter of time."

x—x

Well. It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I do this a lot – disappear, then reappear a loooong time later. It sucks, I'm sorry. I'm once again left to wonder if anyone even remembers this collection, or anything I've done. I hope you guys do. And if you don't or have never seen this collection, I hope you enjoy it now.

I'm trying, again, to come back into fanfiction. I just love it so much, and always will.

This one just randomly happened. I just started writing, not knowing where it was going. And it went there – a quirky, banter Dasey drabble with ties to Call Me, Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. What can I say? I couldn't help myself ;)

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	111. Toast

Title: Toast

400 word drabble.

.I own nothing.

x—x

"Derek, are you even listening to me?"

Derek looked up from where he had been zoning out, leaning against the kitchen island. Casey was staring at him expectantly.

"Were you talking?" he asked.

"Der-ek! You have to listen to me! You are just so incredibly selfish and sometimes I can't even believe how—,"

"What are you two bickering about this time?" Nora asked, walking into the kitchen and beelining straight for the coffee pot.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to ask that question anymore." George whined, following behind his wife.

"I've been telling Derek that he left me with no hot water in the shower, _again_. And he wasn't even listening. I really think we need to revise the weekend bathroom schedule because this is _not_ working." Casey prattled on.

"Wait, no. No, no," Derek was suddenly very alert. "I get the shower first on the weekends because it's hockey season. I need to shower before practice."

"Just shower after practice!" Casey cried.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her. "Showering before wakes me up, gets me pumped. I'm captain, I need to be on my game!"

"It's not fair," Casey said, ignoring Derek's logic, "that I have to take a freezing cold shower and you get to be all warm and toasty."

"Warm and toas—are you kidding me?"

"Derek, will you just give Casey your shower spot on the schedule, please?" George mumbled through a mouth of muffin.

Derek balked, "No way!"

"Let me rephrase," George dusted off crumbs from his shirt before looking at his son, "Derek, you're going to give Casey your shower spot on the schedule. Conversation ended."

Derek stared incredulously at his father, then at Casey as she picked up a muffin of her own, grinned at him, and left the kitchen.

_The next morning…_

Casey closed the bathroom door behind her and placed her clothes on the sink. Humming to herself in victory, Casey pulled back the shower curtain to turn on the water, but stopped abruptly.

Not only was the tub filled with pieces of toast, there were pieces taped all over the shower walls and over the shower head and faucet.

On one of the few untoasted areas of the shower, there was a piece of paper.

"Hope it's toasty enough in here for you".

"DER-EK!"

x—x

Inspired by a silly photo I saw on Tumblr. I need to get off the internet.

Fluffy fluff fluff!

Come back to the fandommmmm! :]

Review, my loves.

-Tarryn


End file.
